Rainbow Butterfly
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Seekor kupu-kupu pelangi menyusun kembali kepingan hati Naruto yang pecah berkeping-keping.Pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis Indigo membuat senyumnya kembali... FINISH CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Blueberry Cake come back!!

Bersamaan dengan terbitnya fic terbaru dari aku,aku juga mau minta maaf sama readers. Karena, aku sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan fic ku. Dan kali ini, aku berharap tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sebelum itu, aku mohon para Sakura Lover tidak membaca fic saya karena mengandung Sakura-bashing!!!!Enjoy it!!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Pria kuning ini tertunduk lesu. Berkali-kali gadis didepannya selalu mengacuhkannya. Tidak. Lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa gadis ini selalu merendahkannya. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa pria kuning ini tak mempunyai kemampuan apa-apa di banding lelaki pujaannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Berapa kali pun kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, aku tidak akan mungkin menerima lelaki bodoh dan miskin sepertimu. "sengit gadis mendongakan kepalanya kaget. Sepedas itukah mulut seorang wanita?

"Sakura-chan, kau boleh memanggilku bodoh,dungu,tolol atau apalah. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak memandang materiku?Aku tahu, aku tak punya apa-apa. Orang tua saja tidak punya. Aku saja numpang di rumah kakekku. Aku juga manusia biasa, yang punya perasaan. "kata Naruto sedih. Sakura masih membelakanginya.

"Hahahahaha. Itu lelucon yang lucu. Tapi, tidak membuatku tertawa. Ingat, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Karena aku, hanya mencintai Sasuke-kun. Sekarang, pergi dari hadapanku!!!"usir Sakura. Naruto tertunduk. Gadis tidak berperasaan.....

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tahu siapa dia. Tentu saja tahu, Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilnya. Sekaligus, rivalnya. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat. Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Sasuke salah satu murid berprestasi di segala bidang, walau agak lemah di bidang olahraga yang salah satu bidang prestasi Naruto, ia mampu menguasai semua bidang.

Hal ini membuat Naruto terkadang iri. Semua orang, terutama wanita menyukai dirinya. Bahkan, gadis yang disukainya, Haruno Sakura juga suka padanya. Tak heran kalau Naruto sedikit sensitif dengan Sasuke. Ia juga mau bertarung sportif dengan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura, walau dia tahu Sasuke tak menyukai Sakura.

Tapi, setelah kejadian tadi Sakura seperti menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya. Membawanya terbang kelangit lalu dengan mudahnya dijatuhkan ke bumi. Itu terasa sakit sekali. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Itulah kenyataan. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Dia bodoh. Miskin. Tak punya apa-apa. Tapi, setidaknya dia masih mempunyai perasaan yang sebagaimana kalau dilukai akan sakit.

"Dasar bodoh... Naruto, jelas-jelas dia tidak menyukaimu. Mengapa kau terus mengejarnya?Padahal, dia sudah menginjak-nginjak harga dirimu.... "gumam Naruto menendang sebuah kerikil.

Matanya menerawang ke langit biru yang bersinar cerah. Seandainya dia mendapatkan seorang gadis manis, berambut panjang dengan wajah polosnya yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya..

"Aarrgh!!Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak!Dasar idiot... "umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna-warni seperti pelangi melintas didepannya. Kupu-kupu itu cantik sekali. Seperti malaikat yang mempunyai sayap beraneka warna.

"Hah?Kupu-kupu yang cantik..... Aku baru melihat kupu-kupu seperti itu... "ujar Naruto. Dan, ia melihat kupu-kupu itu tersangkut di sarang laba-laba. Segera saja Naruto melepaskannya.

"Terbanglah. Sebebas mungkin. Kepakkan sayapmu ke atas langit. Menarilah di atas awan dengan riang. Jangan biarkan seorang pun menangkapmu... "kata Naruto setelah melepaskan kupu-kupu itu.

Kupu-kupu pelangi itu masih mengepakkan sayapnya di depan wajah Naruto. Seperti ada sebuah senyuman di sayap kupu-kupu itu. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Kupu-kupu itu terbang. Memberi sinyal pada Naruto agar mengikutinya.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa kakinya ingin melangkah mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Naruto terus mengikuti kupu-kupu itu sampai akhirnya ia sadar. Bahwa, dia sudah berada di sebuah hutan yang penuh pohon sejuk.

"Aku dimana?Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"kata Naruto bingung. Kupu-kupu itu menghampiri Naruto lagi. Menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya lagi.

Ketika Naruto mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar merdu sekali. Seperti suara seruling. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apakah ada orang di hutan yang sejuk ini?"gumam Naruto. Ia mencari sumber arah suara itu.

Matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo yang sedang menghadap sebuah danau sambil memainkan serulingnya. Naruto terkejut. Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf...... "Naruto menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!

"Tenang, tenang!Jangan panik!Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku... aku cuma mau tanya. Apakah kamu yang memainkan seruling itu?"tanya Naruto menunjuk sebuah seruling mungil di tangan gadis itu.

"Hm... I-iya..... "jawab gadis itu malu. Naruto memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa wajah gadis itu..... Manis..

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu.. Hehehehehehehe.... Hutan ini sejuk ya?Tampaknya, jarang ada orang yang ke sini. "ucap Naruto sembari duduk di samping gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu memerah. Naruto sadar.

"Kau kenapa?Sakit?Wajahmu merah sekali. "Naruto memegang kening gadis itu.

"Uhm... Ti-tidak.. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok... "kata gadis itu.

"Cara bicaramu lucu ya. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?"tanya Naruto menyengir. Gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"H-hyuuga Hinata.... "

"Hyuuga?Kamu keturunan Hyuuga?Waaah, hebat... "puji Naruto.

"Iya..... Terima kasih... "jawab Hinata.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan!!Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu sekolah dimana?"tanya Naruto yang sok akrab memanggil Hinata dengan suffix chan –ditabok Naruto-

"Aku... Sekolah di Konohagakuen... "jawab Hinata singkat. Wajahnya masih ada semburat merah.

"Konohagakuen?"Naruto baru sadar kalau Hinata memakai seragam Konohagakuen.

"Kok aku tidak pernah melihat kamu ya?"

"Ya... Aku jarang keluar kelas.. Tapi, aku tahu kamu Naruto-kun... "kata Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Eh?Tahu aku?"

"Ya... Setiap istirahat, aku selalu melihatmu sedang bermain basket atau sepakbola sendirian. Permainanmu hebat sekali.. Aku suka itu.. Kamu jago sekali di bidang olahraga.. "kata Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya... Kamu tahu banyak ya tentang aku?"tanya Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah..

"A-ano.. I...itu.. "

"Eh, tadi kamu ya yang memainkan seruling itu?Merdu sekali suaranya. Aku suka mendengarnya!"Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata.

"Ah... Arigatou... "sahut Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok Hinata. Manis, berambut panjang, dengan wajah yang polos. Benar-benar mirip dengan kriteria yang tadi di inginkannya. Mata Lavendernya yang cantik, rambut indigo panjangnya yang anggun, dan wajah polosnya yang kupu-kupu pelangi tadi mendengar ucapannya?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 4 sore. Dan, saatnya mereka harus pulang.

"Aku antar ya?"tawar Naruto. Hinata membelalakan mata lavendernya.

"Ti-tidak usah.. Nanti merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun... "tolak Hinata halus.

"Tidak kok!Sekalian aku ingin tahu rumahmu!Ayo!"Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata berusaha menahan agar dia tidak pingsan.

Sebenarnya, sudah lama sekali Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sejak pertama masuk ke Konoha High School. Tapi Hinata tahu, bahwa Naruto pun sejak pertama masuk Konoha High School ia suka pada Sakura. Awal mengetahui itu, Hinata merasa sangat hancur. Tertekan. Ia tahu cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Gadis Lavender ini sadar, bahwa dia memang tak bisa menandingi kepintaran gadis pink tersebut. Tapi dalam hatinya ia membuat keyakinan. Kalau suatu saat, Naruto pasti akan menjadi miliknya....

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!Singkat banget!!Gomenasai kalau fic aku jelek~~~ w

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan fic ku kali ini ya??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 sudah update!!Aku updatenya cepat karena aku bkin chapter 1 sekaligus chapter 2. Maklum, aku hobi banget bikin cerita ataupun ngetik (siapa yang nanya?) .Okey, let's read!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

** Rainbow Butterfly**

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar. Dan kini gadis indigo ini sedang bercermin sambil membubuhkan bedak di wajah putihnya.

Kali ini, Hinata ingin tampil berbeda. Ia menggunakan bando berpita berwarna hijau yang membuat penampilannya bertambah manis. Senyumnya terlihat puas saat ia memakai bando itu. Mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Neechan, ada temannya tuh. "kata Hanabi tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Hinata. Hinata yang tadi mau meraih gagang pintu jadi batal.

"Ha?Siapa?

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, katanya dia mau menjemput Neechan. Dia sudah menunggu Neechan di depan. "kata Hanabi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terheran-heran.

Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini menjemputnya? Tidak mungkin Miru, karena tadi Hinata baru saja menerima sms dari Miru kalau dia hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit flu.

Daripada terus-terusan penasaran, lebih baik Hinata bergegas menemui penjemputnya itu. Sesampai di depan pintu, wajah Hinata kembali merah. Lengkap dengan matanya yang melotot karena terkejut.

"Pagi Hinata-chan!!Mau pergi ke sekolah denganku?Dijamin aman!"sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Bocah kuning ini membawa sebuah sepeda berwarna merah. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis lavender ini tahu, bahwa Naruto bukan orang yang kebanyakan uang. Hinata suka dengan lelaki sederhana seperti Naruto.

"Hm.. Bo-boleh saja.. Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun... "jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tidak kok. Kalau merepotkan, aku tidak akan mungkin menjemputmu kan?Ayo lekaslah naik!Nanti kita terlambat!"ucap Naruto. Hinata pelan-pelan menaiki sepeda Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menaruh di pinggangnya.

"Pegangan. Nanti jatuh. Kalau kau terluka, bisa-bisa ayahmu membunuhku. "kata Naruto seraya bercanda. Wajah Hinata memerah.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengayuh sepedanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, terdengar Naruto yang lebih aktif berbicara ketimbang Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk, menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Mungkin sifat pemalunya ini sudah memasuki stadium 4.

Sepeda Naruto memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Memarkirkannya tak jauh dari kelas Naruto dan Hinata. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata berbeda kelas. Naruto kelas 11-3 sedangkan Hinata kelas 11-5. Hanya melewati 1 kelas.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, nanti kita keburu telat. "Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggaet tangan Hinata dan mengenggamnya. Hinata merasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto saat itu. Dia tak bisa menjawab, hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Dan, tentu saja hal ini membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata berpegangan tangan?Ada apa gerangan?Bukankah, mereka jarang atau bahkan tidak mengobrol sama sekali?Boro-boro untuk ngobrol, bertemu saja mereka tidak itu bisa terjadi?

Hinata terlihat tampak gugup dan malu saat pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya dan Naruto. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa kelakuannya membuat perhatian sekitar, tak mempedulikan itu. Ia malah makin menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

Hal ini membuat Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat mereka menjadi heran dan bingung. Semudah itukah Naruto melupakannya?Baru kemarin Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya, sekarang dia sudah menggaet seorang gadis manis?

"Hey, Sakura. Kenapa kau melamun saja?"sapa Ino membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau ini!Membuatku kaget saja!Tidak, aku hanya heran. Lihat itu. "Sakura menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan berdua. Ino ternganga. Sejak kapan mereka berdua terlihat akrab?Pakai pegangan tangan segala.

"Wah, ga nyangka ya. Ternyata selama ini Naruto dan Hinata sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Padahal, selama ini mereka terlihat tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain kan?Hebat sekali... "puji Ino. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa?Sepertinya kau tidak suka kalau melihat Naruto jalan dengan Hinata?"tanya Ino. Sakura membalikkan badannya angkuh dan melipat tangannya.

"Hah?Tidak suka?Justru itu adalah hal yang bagus. Berarti, dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi. Huh. "Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Entah mengapa, ada terbersit perasaan benci melihat Naruto dan Hinata jalan berdua. Bukankah itu yang dimau Sakura?Apakah dia berusaha menjadi orang yang munafik?

***

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya, Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Cengirannya yang tak hilang-hilang itu, membuat teman sebangkunya berpikir bahwa dia sudah mengidap penyakit gila.

"Dasar gila. "celetuk Sasuke.

"Hey, maksud kau aku?"tanya Naruto tak terima.

"Memang siapa lagi?"sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan!Aku senyum-senyum sendiri karena ada sebabnya tahu!"ucap Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Akhh, susah berbicara dengan manusia es seperti kau!Lebih baik, aku memikirkan Hinata-chan saja."celoteh Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Kening Sasuke berkerut.

Siapa?Hinata?Apakah Naruto tadi menyebut nama Hinata?Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah Naruto menyukai Hinata?Kalau ya, apakah dia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis?

"Teme, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?Ada yang salah denganku?"Naruto menegur Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. "jawab Sasuke mendengus. Dasar manusia es.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Tampaknya tidak didengar oleh Naruto. Karena, bocah kuning ini terus menerus tersenyum tiada henti membuat Sasuke jengah melihatnya. Bukan jengah karena melihat tingkah gilanya, tetapi jengah melihat dia terus memikirkan Hyuuga Hinata.

Diam-diam Sasuke juga menaruh hati pada gadis manis itu. Sifatnya lembut,baik,sopan dan anggun tak heran kalau bisa membuat seorang lelaki idola semua wanita ini menyukai gadis sederhana seperti Hinata. Sosoknya yang keibuan mengingatkan Sasuke pada ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.

Dia sendiri pun tak tahu sejak kapan dia menaruh hati pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Yang ia ingat, ketika ia sedang bermain sepak bola kakinya cedera. Hinata lah yang mengobati cederanya itu. Dengan lihai Hinata membalut luka di kaki Sasuke. Sejak saat itulah, Sasuke selalu memimpikan Hinata.

Tapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya pun menyukai gadis itu, rasanya Sasuke mati langkah. Dia bisa saja menggaet Hinata dengan mudah, karena dia adalah pria idaman semua wanita. Pintar,cerdas,kaya dan ulet. Kalau saja bukan karena sahabatnya, mungkin baru 2 hari saja sudah ada gosip seorang lelaki Uchiha paling tampan sedang PDKT dengan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang manis.

Walaupun dia sangat cuek dan dingin, tetapi dia sangat peduli pada sahabatnya. Dia tidak mau merusak persahabatannya hanya karena seorang gadis yang mereka cintai , bagaimana??Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia juga tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Hey, sekarang kau yang melamun!"tegur Naruto menepuk keras bahu Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?Dasar baka."sewot Sasuke. Naruto hanya memanyunkan mulutnya. Mempunyai sahabat seperti Sasuke memang menyebalkan, tetapi kalau tidak ada dia siapa lagi yang mau mengerti keadaannya?Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang mau peduli pada keadannya, walau dia tahu banyak temannya yang mau berteman dengannya, tapi Naruto merasa bahwa Sasuke temannya yang paling baik pada dirinya.

***

KRRIIIIIINNNGG!!!!!!Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar menuju rumah masing-masing. Hinata melangkah keluar kelas dengan perlahan. Langkahnya tenang dan santai.

Sasuke juga bergegas keluar kelas. Baru saja satu langkah, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang terurai panjang melintas didepannya. Seketika wajah Sasuke terasa memanas. Buru-buru ia mengingat statusnya seorang Uchiha. Kalau tidak..... wajahnya bisa memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti tubuh seksi Hinata. Ia berniat ingin mengajak Hinata pulang bareng. Niatnya baru saja akan berhasil kalau saja....

"Hinata-chan!!Pulang bareng yuk!"Hinata terkejut begitu tahu Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya. Naruto menyengir seperti biasa.

"Euhm... B-boleh... "jawab Hinata langsung menarik tangan Hinata ke parkiran sepeda.

Sasuke ketinggalan satu langkah oleh Naruto. Tak sadar, tangannya mengepal. Ia merasa sekarang dadanya memanas. Hatinya seperti meleleh. Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun dia seorang Uchiha dia tidak mampu mengajak gadis Hyuuga itu untuk jalan bersamanya. Dia tidak terbiasa untuk duluan mengajak pulang seorang wanita. Biasanya, wanita duluan lah yang mengajaknya pulang.

"Sasuke-kun!!Pulang bareng yuk?"seperti wanita satu ini. Dia sudah bergelayut di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap heran pada wanita itu.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."ujar Sasuke dingin melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya.

"Sasuke-kun!Tunggu, kenapa kau selalu menolak kalau ku ajak pulang bareng?"tanya Sakura mengejar Sasuke dan menggapai tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau."jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu. Sakura menatap langkah santai Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hati Sakura miris. Gadis merah muda ini terkadang suka berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lelah mengejar Sasuke yang entah menyukainya apa tidak. Dilihat dari sikap Sasuke padanya. Tapi, dia mau apa?Dia sudah terlalu jauh melemparkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tak semudah itu untuk berhenti di tengah jalan mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, dia menjadi seperti gadis dungu yang tak berdaya.

"Sasuke-kun, berapa kali kau mengacuhkanku aku tidak akan menyerah!!

* * *

KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!Kenapa?Kenapa jadi begini???*pundung*. Apa yang saya lakukan?!!Niat pengen bikin NaruHinaKiba, kenapa jadi NaruHinaSasu??Huuuufffttt......Review please....... x3


	3. Chapter 3

Ehem... Akhirnya,setelah update chapter 1 dan 2 kemarin review yang masuk banyak yang nggak ngflame. Fiuuuuuuh, leganya... Hahay!!Chapter 3 sudah update!!

Disclaimer:Om Kishi!!!!!Pinjem Narutonya ya!! Sama Hinata nya juga!!! *narik-narik Naruto dan Hinata*

Oh ya, satu lagi yang lupa aku sampaikan..Di chapter 2 kemarin, aku menyebutkan nama Miru sebagai sahabat Hinata. Maka dari itu, aku ingin sampaikan agar para readers tidak heran dengan munculnya nama Miru (banyak omong nih...) kalau Miru di sini saya jadikan OOC yang berperan sebagai sahabat Hinata.

Dan satu lagi, seorang teman me-review kalau bisa fanfic aku pakai align left.. Jadi, chapter 3 dan seterusnya aku pakai align left.. Jangan heran ya! *teriak pake toa* -digetok payung-

Okey,Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Hinata tengah membaca sebuah novel di Taman Konoha. Biasanya, ketika ada waktu senggang Hinata selalu pergi ke Taman Konoha untuk membaca. Karena hobinya inilah, yang membuatnya selalu mendapat nilai bagus di bidang pelajaran Bahasa.

"Hinata-chan! Aduh, kamu sombong sekali sih?Pergi ke taman tidak ngajak-ngajak aku! "seorang gadis berambut biru langit dan bermata orange ruby menepuk pelan bahu Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Miru-chan?Kamu sudah sembuh?Aku kira, kamu belum sembuh."kata Hinata menggeser tempat duduknya membiarkan Miru duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah dong. Aku malas sakit lama-lama. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku paling malas kalau di rumah. Huuh, kalau di rumah aku selalu saja disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Malas sekali!"celoteh Miru. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Hatako Miru. Gadis berambut biru langit yang memiliki mata orange ruby ini adalah sahabat masa kecil Hinata hingga sekarang. Hinata sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Hinata sayang sekali pada Miru. Miru adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaannya pada Naruto. Miru memang sangat peka terhadap perasaan Hinata bila Hinata sedang menyukai seseorang. Miru juga selalu membantu Hinata ketika dirinya sedang sedih atau kesusahan.

"Dasar Miru-chan.. Kamu ini tidak pernah berubah ya?Masih tetap Miru-chan yang dulu.."kata Hinata tersenyum. Miru mendengus sebal.

"Memang aku mau berubah jadi apa, Hinata-chan?Putri salju?Aneh-aneh saja kau ini.." ujar Miru melengos.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Miru-chan..Lebih baik kita beli es krim yuk?"ajak Hinata menggandeng tangan Miru mengajaknya ke tukang es krim.

Saat sedang asyik menikmati es krim, seorang lelaki menghampiri mereka. Itu membuat Hinata yang sedang asyik menikmati es krim blueberry nya, blushing. Es krimnya di biarkan menetes ke tangannya. Miru yang sedang menjilati es krim vanilla itu menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?Kok ngelamun?"

"Hay Hinata-chan!!"Miru mendongak ke arah suara yang memanggil Hinata. Itu kan..Naruto??

"H..hay Naruto-kun.."

"Wah, sedang makan es krim ya?Oh, ada Miru."kata Naruto menyengir. Hinata tertunduk malu. Miru tersenyum jahil.

"Iya, kita sedang makan es krim. Tapi, gara-gara kamu datang kayaknya es krimnya di biarin menetes sampai tangannya basah begitu.." sindir Miru membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah. Naruto melihat tangan Hinata yang penuh dengan cairan es krim.

"Wah, Hinata-chan es krimnya meleleh tuh! Kan sayang kalau meleleh begitu."ucap Naruto mengelap tangan Hinata dengan jaketnya.

Dan, entah karena kekurangan oksigen atau karena kekurangan darah, dalam kehitungan Hinata merasa kepalanya pusing sekali. Keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya. Dan bisa dihitung, 1..2..3..

GUBRAK!!!

"Loh?Loh?Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu pingsan?!Hinata-chan!"Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang pingsan dalam pelukannya. Miru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui sifat buruk sahabatnya itu.

***

BRAK!!!!4 buah lapis kayu patah hanya dengan sekali tendangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya lalu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hari ini cukup, Sasuke. Kau sudah bisa menguasai semua tehnik karate ini. Dan, aku berharap pada pertandingan bulan depan nanti kau bisa tampil dengan baik."kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke membungkuk sopan.

"Osh, Orochimaru-sensei."Sasuke bergegas mengambil tasnya dan membersihkan dirinya dari keringat yang melengket di tubuh kekar Sasuke.

20 menit kemudian, Sasuke sudah keluar meninggalkan tempat kursus karatenya. Baru saja 2 langkah, sebuah suara cempreng melengking memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"Sial...Kenapa dia ada di sini?Haaah..."gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan latihan karatemu?Aku menunggumu lama sekali..Karena kamu baru saja selesai latihan, pasti kamu belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Tidak.. Terima kasih,Sakura.. Tapi, aku lelah sekali."tolak Sasuke cuek. Sakura merengut.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun..Aku ingin sekali makan malam denganmu.."bujuk Sakura bergelayut di lengan Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menepis keras-keras tangan Sakura hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Tapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sakura adalah wanita. Sebenci-bencinya Sasuke pada seorang wanita, dia tidak bisa menyakiti secara fisik pada wanita itu. Karena, dia tidak mau menyakiti kaum wanita yang termasuk juga ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.

Kehadiran Sakura membuat kegiatan Sasuke sangat terganggu,menurut pria emo ini. Dimanapun dia berada, perempuan ini selalu saja ada di dekatnya. Sasuke risih dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang sangat proktetif padanya. Padahal, Sakura bukan siapa-siapa.

"Baiklah.. Kali ini saja, lain waktu aku tidak bisa.."Sakura melotot senang. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menerima ajakannya!

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia segera menarik Sasuke ke restoran terdekat.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke makan di restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat kursus karate Sasuke. Dan, Sakura memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kolam ikan yang dihiasi bebatuan cantik.

"Aku pesan makanan dulu ya, Sasuke-kun.." kata Sakura beranjak mencari pelayan restoran. Sasuke hanya melengos. Melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan..

Hey..Apa itu?Sasuke melototkan matanya ketika menangkap sesosok gadis berambut Indigo sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik di pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari restoran tempat Sasuke makan.

Mereka tampak ceria dan senang. Gadis itu tertawa renyah ketika pria itu mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu membuat gadis itu tertawa renyah. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengepalkan tangannya. Mengapa dia selalu dikalahkan oleh sahabatnya?

Padahal, sahabatnya tidak terlalu hebat dibanding dirinya yang punya segalanya. Sasuke sadar. Mungkin di bidang pendidikan dan materi Sasuke patut menang. Tapi, urusan cinta.. Dia tak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan hati gadis itu.. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis di Konoha High School yang tidak tertarik padanya. Dan itu, membuat Sasuke bertambah kagum pada Hinata karena Hinata memandang seseorang bukan dari fisik ataupun materi.

"Haah, pelayan restoran ini payah. Masa, pelanggannya yang harus mencari-cari pelayannya?Lain kali akan kubilang pada atasannya!"Sakura datang sambil mengomel-omel. Mata Sasuke langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Hn. Biarkan saja."sahut Sasuke.

"Itu sangat menyebalkan. Menyusahkan pelanggan saja!" kata Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Sesekali matanya mengarah pada pinggir jalan dimana ia menemukan gadis yang dicintainya bersama sahabatnya sedang asyik jalan berdua.

Mereka sudah tidak ada. Sasuke menggeram lagi. Mereka sudah pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tahu Karin tidak? Itu loh anak kelas 11-2. Dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Masa, dia ngaku-ngaku kau dan dia punya hubungan khusus? Pakai ngomong kalau hubungan kamu dengan dia sudah direstui orang tua kamu. Padahal, tidak kan Sasuke-kun?Dia itu memang cewek genit..Dia juga...bla..bla.." Sasuke tak mencerna lagi kata-kata Sakura.

Di pikirannya saat ini adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura yang sedang asyik berbicara tiada henti membuat kuping sakit, tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berpangku tangan. Akankah ia kalah dengan sahabatnya hanya karena soal... **cinta?**

***

"Dan, karena aku terburu-buru, jadinya aku tidak melihat bahwa didepan ku ada tiang listrik. Jadilah aku menabrak tiang listrik itu hingga aku mental beberapa meter. Uh, sakit sekali..."cerita Naruto menceritakan kejadian saat dirinya menabrak tiang listrik karena terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kamu ada-ada saja, Naruto-kun.. Hihi.."tawa Hinata. Naruto merengut.

"Aaaaah, Hinata-chan.. Orang jatuh kok di tertawakan?Huuu.."Naruto cemberut.

"Ha-habis..Kamu lucu sekali..Hihihi.."Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang tertawa.

Gadis yang manis.. Entah mengapa, rasanya bila dekat dengan Hinata hati Naruto terasa nyaman dan tenang. Tawanya yang lembut terdengar indah di telinga Naruto. Parasnya mengingatkan Naruto pada ibunya yang telah lama meninggal. Manis dan anggun. Sifat Hinata juga sama dengan ibunya Naruto. Lembut dan baik hati. Tak terasa, mata Naruto terasa memanas.

"Naruto-kun.. Kenapa kamu menangis?Ada apa?"tanya Hinata terkejut melihat air mata Naruto keluar dari mata Naruto. Buru-buru diusapnya air matanya yang keluar itu.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya.. rindu pada ibuku.. Ibuku.. Sudah meninggal.."jawab Naruto lirih. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Ibuku meninggal karena mempunyai penyakit jantung. Setelah itu, ayah menyusul ibu. Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sekarang, aku tinggal di rumah kakekku. Ibuku sangat baik padaku. Beliau sangat mengerti aku.. Beliau sangat sayang padaku.. Ibuku juga manis.. Entah mengapa, kalau melihat dirimu aku jadi teringat ibu.." kata Naruto menatap langit malam bertabur bintang-bintang indah. Hinata blushing.

"Karena, kau sangat mirip dengan Ibu ku, Hinata-chan.. Kau baik.. Lembut.. Manis.."puji Naruto. Hinata menunduk, menatap rumput-rumput yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin.

"Na..Naruto-kun.. Aku.. aku tidak seperti itu kok.."kata Hinata merendah diri. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata. Memegang kedua pipi Hinata agar wajah Hinata berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Tentu wajah Hinata sudah semerah cherry.

"Ya.. Kau seperti itu, Hinata-chan.."Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis itu. Perlahan,wajahnya didekatkan ke arah wajah Hinata. Semakin mendekat, Hinata bisa merasakan nafas yang menderu dari pria itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga...

"Eh?Kupu-kupu?"gumam Hinata melihat seekor kupu-kupu melintas di depan wajah Hinata dan Naruto. Spontan, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menjaga jarak kembali. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat merah.

"Ehm... Hinata-chan... Aku..."

"Naruto-kun, lihat itu.."Hinata menunjuk 2 ekor kupu-kupu yang tampak sedang berkejar-kejaran. Dan, warna sayap mereka... pelangi?

"Kupu-kupu pelangi?"gumam Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berpandangan dan akhirnya tertawa bersama-sama.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di padang rumput yang luas itu. Angin malam bertiup pelan, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput hijau itu. Menggelitik rambut dan tubuh Naruto. Hinata menatap langit kelam yang ditaburi intan yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Naruto P.O.V

Hyuuga Hinata... Hmm, gadis yang sempurna.. Apa aku bisa memiliki dirinya?Aku rasa..dia terlalu sempurna untukku.. Tapi, aku rasa..Aku mencintainya..

End Naruto P.O.V

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang menerpa rambut indigonya, membuat rambutnya berlambai-lambai dengan aroma rumput yang menyerebak.

Hinata P.O.V

Uzumaki Naruto.. Apakah Tuhan mendengar doa ku?Atau ini hanya sekedar mimpi? Kalau ya, tolong biarkan aku selalu tertidur.. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirinya.. Karena aku mencintainya..

End Hinata P.O.V

2 manusia ini tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tetapi, mereka juga tak tahu bahwa mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Hanya kupu-kupu pelangi yang mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan malam ini terasa indah bagi Naruto dan Hinata..

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**

Error!!Sumpah error!! Lagi ga ada ide... T_T Kacau!! Duh, duh, duh maaf ya readers kalau chapter 3 kacau. Lagi ga ada ide nih.. Sumpah deh!!Soalnya, bentar lagi Blue ada Try out dan UAS.. Juga, tugas-tugas yang menumpuk.. Ini aja updatenya ngebut banget.. Ga pengen bikin para readers nunggu.. Hahay!! Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Wokeh!! Chapter 4 sudah update!! Wah, maaf ya readers jadi nunggu chapter 4 dari Blue. Blue lagi banyak tugas menumpuk dari sekolah!! Arrgghh!! *frustasi*. Maklumlah, sudah kelas 3 jadi harus ada persiapan dan tugas-tugas bejibun menunggu di sudut meja yang sudah berdebu (apaan sih?)

Disclaimer:Om kishi... Pinjem lagi ya Naruto nya.. Ntar janji deh, di balikin! Bener deh! Suer! *mengacungkan jari berbentuk V*. Sama Hinata nya juga ya!!! *kabur sambil narik Naruto dan Hinata*

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Naruto mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang setengah basah itu dengan handuk berwarna coklat. Ia bercermin, menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ jabrik dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit err... berantakan. Baju sedikit di keluarkan dan celana di pelorotkan hingga pinggul.

Hari ini tak ada yang spesial. Semua dijalani seperti biasa. Hanya ada 1 perbedaan di sini. Cengiran dan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Naruto yang tak hilang-hilang dari keluar kamar hingga ke meja makan.

Tentu saja ini membuat Jiraiya, kakek Naruto, merasa heran dan bingung. Biasanya, Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan tampang kusut, mencomot roti, menegak susu setelah itu melesat pergi berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, kali ini...

"Kenapa kau tampaknya senang sekali hari ini? Berbeda sekali." Ujar Jiraiya meletakkan sebuah ramen instan di meja. Naruto duduk dan langsung menyeruput ramennya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ojii-san. Lagi senang saja."jawab Naruto santai yang asyik menyantap ramennya.

"Hmm... Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Jiraiya memegang dagunya memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sontak, wajah Naruto memerah. Membuat Naruto tersedak. Buru-buru di ambilnya air yang berada di sampingnya.

"Uuuh.. Uhuk.. Uhuk... Ojii-san, kau ingin membunuh ku ya?"keluh Naruto yang wajahnya masih ada semburat merah. Jiraiya tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Kau malu ya? Tingkahmu itu bisa ketahuan. Ojii-san kan juga pernah muda."kata Jiraiya menepuk kepala cucunya.

"Huh.. apa-apaan kau, ojii-san. Sok tahu sekali. Aku berangkat dulu."Naruto menyambra tasnya lalu melesat keluar dengan perasaan malu. Jiraiya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak muda. Ada-ada saja tingkahnya."

***

Sasuke menggas kencang motornya. Menuju keluar dari area mansion Uchiha. Dirinya yang sedang mengendarai motor ini terlihat keren dan tampan sekali membuat cewek-cewek yang sedang melintas di trotoar pingsan seketika.

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke menuju sekolahnya. Saat mengendarai motornya, ia melewati mansion Hyuuga dan tak sengaja melihat gadis yang disukanya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin ini adalah langkah bagus untuk mengenal dekat dengan Hinata.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini sendiri?"tegur Sasuke berhenti mendadak di depan Hinata membuat rok Hinata sedikit berjingkat. Hinata terkejut. Sasuke, pangeran Konoha High School menegurnya? Jelas membuat Hinata terheran-heran. Pasalnya, Sasuke tak pernah menyapanya. Jangankan untuk menyapa, melirik pun tidak pernah. Jadi, pantaslah Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke menegurnya.

"Hm.. A-aku sedang me-menunggu Naruto-kun.. Ta-tapi sampai sekarang.. Dia belum datang.." jawab Hinata sedikit takut ketika Sasuke sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Naruto?" Hinata mengangguk. Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Tak ada seorang pun. Bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat ke atas. Kesempatan yang bagus...

"Naik."perintah Sasuke. Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda dia bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Mak-maksudmu?

"Naik ke motorku."

"A-apa?!!"Hinata terbengong. Kenapa Sasuke jadi baik padanya? Padahal, dulu-dulu Sasuke terlihat cuek padanya. Malah terkesan dingin bila berpapasan dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke menawarkan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama?

"Sampai kapan kau mau melongo seperti itu?"sindir Sasuke. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Blushing. Kebiasannya bila disindir seperti itu. Bukan karena dia tersipu karena Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun.." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya. Wajah Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang amat sangat dekat. Membuat Hinata bertambah merah wajahnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Sasuke menunjuk jam tangan hitamnya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya ke wajah Hinata. 7.20. Berarti, 10 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi. Hinata membelalakan mata lavendernya.

"Jadi, kau pilih mana? Berangkat bersamaku atau terkena hukuman dari Anko-sensei?" ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata bimbang. Ia mengigit kuku jari kelingkingnya. Ia melihat ke arah kiri. Kalau-kalau Naruto , yang ditunggu belum juga muncul. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi Hinata. Sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak menunggu jawabannya. Tak ada cara lain...

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau..." kalau Sasuke tak ingat dia menyandang nama Uchiha, dia pasti sudah melompat-melompat kegirangan karena Hinata mau menerima ajakannya. Sayangnya, hanya hatinya yang dapat melonjak kegirangan.

"Hinata dengan perlahan naik ke motor ninja biru milik , tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Pegangan yang erat. Kalau kau jatuh, aku juga yang repot." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Ada perasaan canggung di dada Hinata. Ada apa ini? Kenapa sikap Sasuke padanya tak seperti biasanya? Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan dingin padanya tak ia temukan pada hari ini. Sasuke juga agak sedikit peduli padanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Hinata.

Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Rencananya berhasil. Hatinya merasa puas sekali bisa mengajak Hinata berangkat sekolah bersama. Hatinya tak pernah sesenang ini.

Ketika sedang perjalanan menuju sekolah, terkadang Sasuke mengebutkan motornya agar cepat sampai ke .. Bukan itu.. Ada alasan lain.. Kalian tahu apa itu?

Yup.. Benar bagi yang bisa menjawab.. Sasuke sengaja mengebutkan motornya agar Hinata menguatkan pegangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha pun, bisa menjadi rendah martabatnya ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

***

Sasuke bisa sampai 7 menit di sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. Tentu saja pemandangan 'Sasuke membonceng Hinata' menarik perhatian se-antero sekolah. Tak terkecuali FC Sasuke, terutama Sakura dan FC Hinata.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa Hinata bisa dibonceng oleh Sasuke-kun?! Dasar perempuan licik!! Beraninya main belakang!! Ternyata, selama ini dia juga suka pada Sasuke-kun. Dasar munafik!" umpat Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat itu.

Hinata segera turun dari motor Sasuke dan melepaskan pegangannya. Ia sudah menyadari tatapan ganas dan membunuh dari para FC Sasuke. Ia tidak mau ditelan bulat-bulat oleh FC Sasuke. Hinata merapikan seragam sailornya yang sedikit berantakan.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun.. A-aku ke kelas dulu."kata Hinata setengah berlari menghindari death glare dari para FC Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat gadis Hyuuga yang sedang berlari kecil menuju kelasnya itu.

***

"HUUUAAAHH!!!!! AKU TELAT!!! Dasar sepeda sialan!! Tukang ban lelet!!"umpat Naruto mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga.

Ketika menuju sekolah dan berniat menjemput Hinata, tiba-tiba ban sepeda Naruto meletus. Terpaksa harus ditambal. Yang membuatnya telat, Naruto harus menunggu tukang tambal bannya yang sedang asyik nyabutin bulu hidung selama 1 jam. Jadilah, Naruto telat dan mengumpat-ngumpat tukang ban itu.

Ia bergegas menuju mansion Hyuuga. Dilihatnya tak ada siapapun di depan gerbang itu. Naruto mendecak sebal.

"Sial!!! Hinata-chan pasti sudah berangkat!! Arrrggggghhh!! Lebih baik aku buru-buru!!" Naruto mengayuh sepedanya kembali menuju sekolah.

Naruto berhasil masuk ke sekolah yang gerbangnya hampir di tutup. Naruto bernafas lega... Untuk sesaat.

"Uzumaki Naruto!!" teriak seseorang. Naruto yang sedang menjijing sepedanya itu, langkahnya ter-_pause_. _Oh shit!!_, batin Naruto. Ia menengok ke arah pemanggilnya.

"Kenapa terlambat?!"

"A-ano... Anko-sensei.. Tadi, ban sepeda saya meletus. Saya bawa ke tukang tambal ban. Pas sampai di sana, saya disuruh nunggu selama 1 jam karena tukang bannya lagi nyabutin bulu hidung. Lama banget! Jadilah saya terlambat.." jelas Naruto. Anko mengangguk-angguk.

"Push up 20 kali!"perintah Anko. Naruto melongo.

"Ta-tapi, Anko-sensei.."

"CEPAT! TIDAK ADA ALASAN!"bentak Anko membuat Naruto melompat terkejut. Naruto langsung melaksanakan perintah Anko. Setelah selesai, Naruto secepat kilat berlari ke kelasnya walau nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

Greek.. Tampak seorang bocah jabrik datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Woy Naruto, habis manggung barongan dimana?" ledek Kiba membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Naruto tak menggubris. Ia segera duduk di samping Sasuke. Hari ini, jam pertama pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Orang itu biasanya datang 5 atau 10 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sial! Gara-gara telat, aku tidak bisa menjemput Hinata-chan!" umpat Naruto melempar tasnya ke atas meja. Sasuke cuek. Bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Aneh sekali..." celetuk Naruto sadar kalau Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Sasuke gelagapan.

"Siapa yang tersenyum? Dasar baka.."sahut Sasuke membuat darah Naruto naik.

"Teme, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Mau ngajak ribut?!"Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"NARUTO!!" suara cempreng itu memanggil Naruto dan menampar Naruto.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan sakit!"bentak Naruto mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Sakura terkejut. Baru pertama kali Naruto membentaknya.

"Jangan kau sentuh Sasuke-kun seperti itu!" teriak Sakura. Naruto mencibir dan melirik sinis Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ambil Sasuke-mu! Aku tak butuh!"sentak Naruto. Ia keluar kelas dan membanting pintu tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

***

"Dasar perempuan sialan! Kalau aku tak punya hati, sudah kutampar balik dia!"umpat Naruto pada Sakura. Masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa pilu.

Naruto berada di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang di kujungi oleh murid-murid lainnya. Naruto terkadang suka mengunjungi taman ini ketika dia merasa suntuk atau sedang bad mood.

"Kyaaa!" Sebuah jeritan kecil bersama sebuah benda yang terdengar jatuh menarik perhatian Naruto yang sedang asyik memandang awan. Naruto terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang menjerit tadi.

"Hinata-chan? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Hinata memungut seruling miliknya sambil gemetaran. Naruto mendekatinya membuat keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya.

"Euhm.. A-ano.. Se-setiap istirahat a-aku selalu ke sini.." jawab Hinata malu. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hinata. Tangannya menggaet tangan Hinata.

"Duduk bersama ku yuk, di situ." Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah bangku. Hinata hanya menurut tangannya di tuntun oleh Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, maaf ya tadi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Soalnya, tadi ban sepeda ku bocor. Jadi, harus di tambal. Mana tukang ban-nya sibuk nyabutin bulu hidungnya dulu. Jadi lama deh." kata Naruto menceritakan kejadiannya tadi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun.."

"Eh, lalu kamu tadi berangkat sekolah naik apa?"

"Ehm, Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Ta-tadi, dia tidak sengaja lewat depan rumah ku dan menawariku untuk berangkat bersama.." jawab Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

_"Sasuke-Teme? Tumben sekali dia mau mengajak Hinata berangkat sekolah dengannya. Biasanya, dia cuek sekali pada wanita.. Ada apa ini?_

"Euhm, Naruto-kun? Kenapa? Kok ngelamun?"tegur Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto tersadar.

"Ah, tidak kok. Eh, kamu bawa seruling ya? Coba kamu mainkan. Aku ingin dengar."pinta Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata. Yang di tatap hanya menunduk malu.

Perlahan, Hinata mendekatkan seruling bambunya itu ke mulutnya. Meniupnya pelan. Menghasilkan suara atau lagi merdu yang indah. Menyihir Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Naruto memandang lembut Hinata yang sedang asyik memainkan serulingnya.

Naruto P.O.V

Sungguh indahnya gadis manis ini.. Pintar sekali dia memainkan seruling itu.. Membuat aku terbuai dalam alunan lagunya yang merdu.. Bisa kah aku selalu disampingnya? Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya..

End Naruto P.O.V

"Naruto-kun? Ke-kenapa? A-ada yang salah denganku?"tegur Hinata yang sudah selesai memainkan serulingnya. Naruto tersadar, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak kok.. Hmm, aku suka permainan seruling mu.. Indah.. Merdu sekali.. Kau pintar sekali bermain musik.."puji Naruto tersenyum. Semburat merah muncul di pipi mungil Hinata.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.. Hmm, a-aku mau ke toilet dulu.." Hinata berlari kecil ke arah toilet. Serulingnya ditinggalkan begitu saja di dekat tangan Naruto.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya. Melihat ke cermin, menampakkan seorang gadis Indigo yang di wajahnya masih terlihat titik-titik air yang masih tersisa di wajah putihnya. Memegang pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Naruto-kun suka permainan serulingku.. Ah, aku senang sekali.." kata Hinata tersipu malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

BRAAAAKK!! Seorang, ralat, 2 orang gadis berambut pink dan merah marun mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. Gadis berambut pink itu menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hey Hinata!! Dasar licik!!" bentak gadis itu sedikit mendorong Hinata membuat Hinata hampir terjengkang.

"A-ada apa, Sakura-san?"tanya Hinata heran melihat Sakura terlihat marah padanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tolol kau! Dasar perempuan licik! Diam-diam kau suka pada Sasuke-kun kan?! Pakai di bonceng segala! Beraninya cuma main belakang!!" bentak Sakura di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata ketakutan.

"Jangan pura-pura polos deh! Sebenarnya, kamu juga suka kan sama Sasuke seperti kita??!" kata gadis berambut merah marun membentak di depan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan.. Ta-tadi itu hanya kebetulan.. A-aku sungguh tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun.."kata Hinata membela dirinya.

"Fuuka, biar aku urus perempuan licik ini! Luarnya saja dia pura-pura lugu, tapi ternyata... Dia juga pengagum Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura menyuruh Fuuka mundur.

"Habisi saja dia, Sakura. Aku sudah gemas ingin mencabik-cabiknya."sahut Fuuka melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum licik.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Bermaksud menampar Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Saat Sakura melayangkan tangannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya atau lebih tepat dikatakan menahan tangannya.

"Kau ...!!"

"Jangan pernah sentuh sahabatku!!" Hinata membuka matanya. Seorang gadis berambut biru langit sedang merentangkan tangannya. Dengan maksud melindunginya dari tangan Sakura yang sedang dicengkramnya.

"Apa urusanmu?! Lepaskan tanganku!!"ucap Sakura memberontak. Bukannya melepaskannya, gadis itu malah mempererat cengkramannya membuat Sakura kesakitan.

"Auuuuwww!! Lepaskan!! Sakit!!"

"Miru-chan..."

"Ini urusan ku! Aku tak terima bila orang seperti kalian menyakiti sahabatku! Kalian berani menyakiti sahabatku, ku kirim kalian ke akherat!" bentak Miru melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sedikit mendorong Sakura membuat Sakura terjengkang dan ditahan oleh Fuuka.

"Awas kau!!" ancam Sakura meninggalkan Miru dan Hinata diikuti oleh Fuuka. Berhadapan dengan Miru yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam itu, sama saja berhadapan dengan malaikat kematian.

"Mi.. Miru-chan.. Makasih.."ucap Hinata bernafas lega. Miru tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, jangan sungkan seperti itu. Kita kan sahabat. Sewajarnya sahabat membantu sahabatnya yang kesusahan." kata Miru merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku juga mau tanya. Kenapa kau bisa di bonceng oleh Sasuke tadi?! Jangan kira aku tidak melihat tadi.."

"Euhm.. Itu.. Ceritanya panjang.. Kuceritakan saja di kelas.."

***

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, Hinata sedang menunggu Naruto yang tadi mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Hinata menunggu dengan santai.

GRUSAK...

Semak-semak di dekat Hinata bergoyang. Seperti ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Hinata menengok. Waspada apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan, seorang lelaki berambut merah keluar dari sana. Bajunya berantakan. Penampilannya juga acak-acakkan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukan anak sekolah yang baik. Hinata melotot. Kaget. Ia mundur 1 langkah.

"Ka-kamu..!"

"Hola, Hinata..."sapa lelaki itu. Hinata sungguh ketakutan. Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu di sini? Apalagi sekolah sudah sepi, tak ada 1 orang pun yang lewat. Satpam sekolah, Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang keluar. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di situ.

"Sa.. Sasori-senpai?! Ma-mau apa kau?!"tanya Hinata memegang erat-erat tas sekolahnya. Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mau menyapa kamu, manis. Tidak boleh? Aku kan rindu dengan dirimu.."kata Sasori mendekati Hinata. Hinata tidak suka dengan tatapan Sasori. Yang Hinata tahu, Sasori punya niat buruk dengannya seperti dulu.

"Jangan dekati aku!!"teriak Hinata. Sasori menyeringai. Ia sudah didepan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Aku hanya ingin mengulang masa lalu.."ucap Sasori membuat Hinata merinding. Hinata ingin berlari. Tapi, tangannya digenggam Sasori.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Tolo-hmpp!!!" Sasori membekap mulut Hinata. Menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari sekolah tetapi jarang di lalui orang.

Dan, Hinata diseret Sasori menuju sebuah tempat –yang tampaknya bekas ruko- sepi nan kumuh. Gelap. Hinata di dorong Sasori ke sudut tembok. Hinata meringkuk ketakutan. Di belakang Sasori, ada 2 orang lelaki.

_"Kami-sama.. Tolong aku.. Naruto-kun.."_

"Selamat datang, Hinata.."

***

Naruto menyeret-nyeret Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Gara-gara dia dan Sasuke membolos pelajaran kesenian Kurenai-sensei, Naruto dan Sasuke disuruh untuk melukis Guy-sensei yang lagi senam aerobik. Tentu saja, bukannya melukis Naruto dan Sasuke malah muntah melihat Guy-sensei yang begitu semangatnya senam dengan pakaian ketatnya.

"Gara-gara kau Dobe, kita jadi di hukum!!" omel Sasuke.

"Ah, diam kau! Kau juga mau saja ku ajak bolos!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Pasti Hinata-chan sudah menunggu ku!" kata Naruto berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Sepi. Tak ada siapapun. Naruto mendecak sebal. Sasuke juga tampaknya kesal. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto di situ.

"Pasti Hinata-chan sudah pulang.. Argh, gara-gara Kurenai-sensei nih..." kata Naruto kesal. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Hinata memberontak. Ia ingin lari, tetapi 2 orang lelaki yang bersama Sasori itu mencengkram tangan dan kakinya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Sasori berjongkok di depan Hinata. Memegang dagu Hinata.

"Mau kemana, manis? Jangan takut. Ntar juga keenakan. Hahahahaa!!!" kata Sasori tertawa ganas. Hinata mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Kumohon Sasori-senpai.. Lepaskan aku.."

"Diamlah.. Aku hanya ingin menikmatimu.." Sasori melepas sabuknya. Hinata gemetar.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Naruto mendongak. Ia melihat sebuah gang sempit yang tampaknya sangat mencurigakan. Sasuke yang melihat tingkahnya itu keheranan.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Aku.. Seperti mendengar sesuatu.. Seperti, seseorang menjerit.." jawab Naruto terus melihat gang itu. Sasuke tak menggubris.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Lebih baik kita pulang." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya berniat menuju ke tempat parkir. Tapi, Naruto menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Teme. Aku curiga.. Sepertinya, di gang itu ada seseorang.. Aku penasaran.."Naruto berjalan menuju gang itu. Sasuke mendecak sebal.

"Hey, Hey Naruto!! Hah.. Kau ini.." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Sasori membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata lavendernya.

"Diam!! Jangan berisik!!" bentak Sasori. Lalu, tersenyum mengerikan.

2 orang lelaki yang mencengkram tangan dan kaki Hinata, merebahkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata memberontak. Tapi, 3 banding 1. Sungguh perlawanan yang sia-sia. Sasori menindih tubuh Hinata.

"He-hentikan!! Tolong!! Lepaskan aku!! Tolong!" teriak Hinata sekencang mungkin. Sasori membekap mulut Hinata.

"Kau lebih manis kalau diam, sayang.. Hahahahaha!!" sahut Sasori. Ia menciumi leher Hinata. Hinata tak bisa memberontak. Tubuhnya berat, menahan tubuh Sasori yang besar itu.

Ciuman Sasori turun ke bawah. Tentu Hinata kaget dan berusaha memberontak. Tetapi, 2 lelaki itu mencengkramnya sangat kuat. Sasori terus menciuminya sampai ke dadanya.

"HENTIKAN!!! Kumohon jangan!! KYAAAAA!!" jerit Hinata lagi. Sasori tak menggubris. Ia melepaskan ciumannya itu, menatap rok Hinata yang berjingkat hingga setengah paha. Sasori menyeringai mengerikan. Hinata sadar, selanjutnya Sasori akan melakukan apa.

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan! Sasori-senpai, aku mohon!! Jangan lakukan itu!!"pinta Hinata ketakutan. Sasori tidak menghiraukannya. Ia berniat membuka rok Hinata hingga..

GUBRAAK!! Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruko itu. Membuat Sasori dan komplotannya terkejut. Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang siapa yang datang tepat pada saatnya.

"Hinata-chan?! Hey, bangsat kau!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?!" bentak Naruto ketika melihat Hinata tergeletak tak berdaya dan ditindih seorang lelaki berambut merah. Sasuke juga terkejut seperti Naruto.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, idiot!!"

"Ini urusan ku! Sekali lagi kau menyentuh gadis itu, mati kau!" bentak Naruto kalap. Sasori merasa di tantang oleh Naruto. Ia langsung menghadap ke wajah Naruto.

"Kau yang mati duluan, tolol!! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Cari mati rupanya!" bentak Sasori. Naruto benar-benar sudah naik darah. Dilayangkan kepalannya ke wajah Sasori.

Dengan gampang, Sasori mengelak dan meninju perut Naruto. Naruto terjerembab. Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Naruto meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?! Dasar payah!! Deidara, Kisame, habisin mereka berdua!" perintah Sasori pada 2 orang lelaki itu. Sasuke maju menghadapi 2 orang lelaki itu.

Sasuke yang telah memegang sabuk coklat itu, tentu saja dengan mudah menghajar 2 orang itu. Naruto yang tadi terkena tinjuan Sasori, dengan kalap menghajar Sasori bertubi-tubi.

2 orang itu terkapar tak berdaya. Dan Sasori, memilih lari meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke masih mengepalkan tangannya melihat Sasori yang lari tunggang-langgang itu. Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Hinata yang tampaknya ketakutan itu.

"Hinata-chan.."

"Naruto-kun!! Tolong aku, Naruto-kun! Aku takut! Aku takut sekali!! Aku tidak mau berada di sini!!" Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung miris. Naruto membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Hinata yang acak-acakkan.

"Ya, aku sudah di sini, Hinata-chan.. Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang. Lebih baik, kau kuantar pulang sekarang ya.."ucap Naruto mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata. Menuntun Hinata keluar dari ruko kumuh itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya melongo melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dadanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal. Marah. Cemburu. Iri. Bercampur jadi satu. Tapi, mau bagaimana? Hinata lebih memilih di tuntun oleh sahabatnya daripada dirinya. Sasuke berusaha sabar. Biarlah kali ini dia menelan pahit sendiri..

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**

Haaaaaaaahhh.. Akhirnya update juga chapter 4!! Huufft, ngebut banget ngetiknya.. Soalnya, para readers dah pada nanyain chapter 4. Maaf ya kalau fict ku agak kacau.. Nih aja updatenya ngebut.. Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya, chapter 5 update juga.. Wah, ga kerasa udah sampai chapter 5 aja. Belum ada rencana sampai chapter berapa. Yang pasti ada endingnya (iyalah!). Maaf ya readers kalau menunggu lama. Blue lagi sakit dan juga UAS semakin mendekat. Arrrrgggghhhh!!!! *pundung di sudut tembok*

Disclaimer: Masih punya Om Kishi.. Saya akuin deh om, Naruto punya om.. Tapi, ntar ending ceritanya beneran NaruHina ya??? Awas loh kalau kagak.. *ngancem sambil bawa golok*

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Setelah insiden 'Sasori –nyaris- memperkosa Hinata', membuat Hinata hari ini tidak masuk. Dan, berita itu sudah tersebar dengan cepat seperti angin hingga ke pelosok sekolah.

Entah darimana mereka mendapatkan kabar itu, tetapi yang pasti mereka juga sudah mendengar bahwa Sasori dan 2 kawannya itu dikeluarkan dari Konoha High School dan menetap di penjara Konohagakuen. Mereka semua, terutama wanita, tidak menyangka Sasori yang juga merupakan lelaki idola di Konoha High School itu melakukan hal nista seperti itu.

Dan, seorang gadis bermata orange ruby berlari di koridor sekolah dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas dan kesal menuju ke kelas 11-3.

"Naruto!!!!!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggil dirinya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, orang yang memanggilnya itu keburu menarik dirinya keluar kelas.

"Mi-Miru!! Ada apa sih?! Kayak orang kesetanan aja! Narik-narik nggak jelas!" omel Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Miru dari kerah bajunya. Nafas Miru tersengal-sengal.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu! Tentang Hinata-chan dan si brengsek Sasori itu!" kata Miru. Mendengar nama Sasori, Naruto langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka nama itu disebut-sebut.

"Ya, kau mau bicara apa?" Miru menghela nafas.

***

"APAAAAAA?!!!!" Miru membekap mulut Naruto membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja kantin itu.

"Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu?! Jangan kau kira suaramu itu pelan!" omel Miru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi, sebelumnya Sasori juga pernah hampir memperkosa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto mengaduk-aduk jus alpukatnya.

"Ya. Sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tetapi, kejadiannya bukan di sekolah. Waktu itu, aku dan Hinata-chan pergi ke Cafe Apanzzi. Setelah itu, kami berencana untuk pergi ke Mall Konoha mencari hadiah untuk Kiba-kun yang saat itu berulang tahun menggunakan kereta."

"Dan, ketika kami sudah sampai di stasiun yang tak jauh dari cafe itu, aku melupakan sesuatu. Dompetku tertinggal di cafe itu. Aku bergegas kembali ke cafe dan menyuruh Hinata-chan menunggu sebentar."

"Lalu?"

"Saat Hinata-chan menunggu, seseorang membekap mulutnya. Membawanya ke sebuah gudang kosong yang tak jauh dari stasiun itu. Saat aku kembali ke stasiun itu, Hinata-chan tidak ada. Aku mencari-carinya." Miru berhenti sejenak menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Aku terus mencarinya. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Hinata-chan sedang dibopong oleh seorang bapak paruh baya keluar dari gudang kosong itu. Hampir saja aku menghajar bapak itu kalau saja Hinata-chan tidak mengatakan bahwa bapak itulah yang menolongnya. Kalau tidak ada bapak itu, mungkin Hinata.." Miru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Brengsek!! Kenapa tidak langsung kau laporkan saja ke polisi?!"tanya Naruto marah. Miru menggeleng.

"Tak ada gunanya. Sasori itu pandai sekali bersembunyi. Dia sungguh licin untuk ditangkap. Lagipula, saat itu Sasori langsung melarikan diri secepat mungkin sehingga aku tidak sempat menangkapnya."Naruto melengos. Memukul meja kantin hingga tangannya sedikit lebam. Miru menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Sudahlah.. Hinata-chan sekarang sudah selamat.. Berkat kau.. Sasori juga sudah berhasil ditangkap.. Maka dari itu, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu, Naruto.." kata Miru memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Yaa.. Aku juga agak menyesal tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.. Padahal, dia gadis yang baik.. Sasori memang brengsek!" umpat Naruto lagi. Miru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"Hey, apa kau menyukai Hinata-chan, Naruto?"tanya Miru dengan tatapan jahil. Sontak, Naruto blushing.

"K-kau ini.. Maksudnya apa?? T-tidak kok.. Aku tidak suka sama Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto gagap sudah sama seperti Hinata.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa gaya bicaramu seperti Hinata-chan?"Naruto gelagapan. Rasa gugupnya tak bisa juga hilang. Miru tertawa.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu? Menurut Hinata-chan, kau sangat berarti baginya.. Kau lebih berharga daripada permata ataupun berlian sekalipun.." ucap Miru membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksud kau?"

"Suatu saat, pertanyaanmu akan terjawab. Sudah ya, Kiba-kun sudah menungguku di kelas. Ja matte!!" Miru berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terbengong tak mengerti dengan ucapan Miru.

***

Sakura dan Fuuka sedang asyik menaburkan bubuk bedak ke wajah mereka. Memoleskan sedikit lips gloss _baby pink_ ke bibir mungil mereka.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar tentang Sasori dan Hinata?"tanya Fuuka. Pandangannya tak lepas dari cermin. Sakura berhenti menggerakan tangannya yang sedang memoleskan lips glossnya itu.

"Sasori dan Hinata? Dasar perempuan murahan! Kemarin Sasuke-kun, sekarang Sasori?! Apa mau dari wanita itu sih???" sentak Sakura menghentakkan kakinya.

"Entahlah. Yang kudengar sih, Hinata itu hampir saja di..."Fuuka celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia berbisik ke Sakura.

"Perkosa oleh Sasori..."

"WHAT?!!!!! Apa-apaan itu?! Tidak mungkin! Sasori tak mungkin melakukan hal itu! Itu pasti Hinata yang duluan menggoda Sasori! Errggggh... Dasar perempuan licik! Dia suka sekali sih, mencari sensasi di sekolah?!"umpat Sakura. Fuuka mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kita perbuat? Bisa-bisa Sasuke jatuh ke tangan Hinata..."kata Fuuka memanas-manasi Sakura. Spontan, Sakura membanting lips glossnya.

"Tak ada yang boleh mendapatkan Sasuke-kun selain aku! Kau tahu sendiri kan, Fuuka. Aku adalah cewek paling populer dan cantik di sekolah ini."kata Sakura membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Terlalu PD kau. Sudah, aku lapar. Ke kantin yuk."

***

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto, Sasuke, Miru dan Kiba berencana menjenguk Hinata. Dan, sekarang mereka sedang ada di toko buah untuk membelikan sekeranjang apel dan blueberry kesukaan Hinata.

"Teme, kau tidak mau masuk?"tanya Naruto menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Sasuke menggeleng. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di depan toko.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di depan toko itu. Melihat awan yang bergerak tertiup angin. Seketika, ia membayangkan wajah Hinata yang ketakutan saat Sasori hampir merebut kesuciannya.

"Dasar brengsek!!" Sasuke mengumpat. Matanya mengarah pada sebuah toko di depan toko buah ini. Itu kan toko...

Kricing....

"Selamat datang.. Mau beli bunga apa?"tanya Ino ramah ketika seseorang datang ke tokonya. Kaget bukan main siapa yang datang ke tokonya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Err.. Ino, aku butuh beberapa tangkai bunga."kata Sasuke agak canggung. Karena, dia memang tak pernah membeli bunga. Setangkai saja tidak.

"Bunga apa? Banyak bunga di sini."

"Ehm.. Aku ingin menjenguk seseorang.. Seorang teman.. Bunga apa yang paling bagus untuk menjenguk seorang teman? Atau yang mempunyai arti 'Aku di sini bersamamu'. Ada?"Ino tampak berpikir.

Cewek _blonde_ ini membalik badannya. Melangkah ke sebuah pot yang terdapat bunga berwarna ungu muda kebiruan. Ia memetik satu dengan senyum puas. Menunjukkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Bunga ini yang kau maksud kan? Kau ingin memberi sebuah bunga yang memberi kepercayaan pada seseorang itu? Aku rasa, bunga Purple Grifilia ini cocok untuk itu. Aku bungkuskan ya."Ino membungkuskan pesanan Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan Ino yang hendak membungkus bunga pesanan Sasuke. Ino kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Euhm.. Kenapa?"

"Tolong tambahkan 1 bunga mawar putih di antara bunga ungu itu." Kata Sasuke menunjuk ke pot bunga mawar. Ino mengangguk-angguk. Dia memang terlalu PD.

Ino memetiknya satu dan merangkainya bersama dengan bunga ungu kebiruan tadi. Hanya 1 menit, bunga pesanan Sasuke sudah jadi dalam satu buket dengan pita cantik. Ino mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat 1 mawar putih di tengah-tengah. Ia baru sadar Sasuke meminta bunga itu.

"Euhmm.. Sasuke, kalau aku boleh tahu kau mau menjenguk siapa? Sepertinya spesial sekali.."tanya Ino menyerahkan buket bunga itu ke Sasuke. Yang ditanya sedikit blushing.

"Itu.. Ah, hanya seorang teman.."jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Aku hanya heran saja.. Bukankah, mawar putih itu artinya 'Aku sayang padamu'. Kau ingin menjenguk orang itu dengan tujuan memberinya semangat, tetapi kau meminta 1 bunga mawar putih ditengahnya. Itu kan, berarti seseorang itu sangat spesial untukmu bukan?"Sasuke menyesal. Kenapa dia tidak beli bunga di toko lain saja? Tahu begini, dia tidak akan beli di toko Ino.

"Sasuke, kau di sini rupanya. Kucari kemana-mana."Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke yang terbengong itu. Sasuke baru sadar Naruto telah dibelakangnya bersama Miru dan Kiba.

"Dobe, jangan mengagetkanku."ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal. Merogoh sakunya dan memberi selembar uang ke Ino.

"Kau beli bunga ya?"

"Tentu saja aku beli bunga. Sudah jelas di toko bunga. Kalau aku mau beli tomat, aku tidak ada di sini."sahut Sasuke ketus. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya tanya!! Bunga itu.. apa untuk Hinata-chan?"tunjuk Naruto ke bunga yang di genggaman Sasuke. Miru dan Ino langsung mengerutkan dahi.

2 gadis ini sama-sama penyuka bunga. Dan, mereka sudah pasti tahu semua bahasa bunga menurut warnanya. Miru dan Ino menatap Sasuke dengan curiga ketika 1 mawar putih di tengah-tengah Purple Grifilia berada di genggamannya. Bunga mawar putih tandanya 'Aku sayang kamu'. Mengapa Sasuke membeli setangkai mawar putih untuk Hinata?

"Su-sudahlah! Kita berangkat! Terima kasih, Ino."Sasuke langsung melesat keluar. Menyembunyikan bunganya di balik punggungnya. Naruto hanya menatap curiga.

"Kenapa dia membeli bunga? Aku saja hanya membeli buah. Mungkinkah.. Sasuke suka Hinata-chan? Ah, tidak mungkin."gumam Naruto lalu menyusul langkah Sasuke. Miru masih menyimpan curiga..

***

Ting tong.. Miru menekan bel mansion Hyuuga. Seorang lelaki bermata lavender yang sama dengan Hinata keluar menemui mereka.

"Ah, Neji-niisan. Apa Hinata-chan ada? Kami ingin menjenguknya."kata Miru sopan. Neji mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk ke mansion Hyuuga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar Hinata. Miru dan Kiba di depan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke di belakang. Naruto masih menatap curiga pada Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke dan bunga yang sedang dipegang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Dobe?" Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan pun menyahut tanpa melirik ke Naruto. Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang melihatmu? PD sekali kau. Melihatmu itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja."kata Naruto ketus. Mengenggam erat keranjang buah yang dipegangnya. Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Hinata-sama, teman-teman anda datang untuk menjenguk anda." Neji mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ma-masuk saja, Neji-niisan. P-pintunya tidak kukunci."terdengar sebuah suara imut dari balik pintu itu. Dengan perlahan, Neji membuka pintu.

"Hinata-chan!! Aku rindu sekali padamu!!"Miru langsung menghambur masuk dan memeluk erat Hinata. Yang dipeluk pun tersenyum manis.

"Miru-chan, aku juga rindu sekali padamu. Sehari tidak masuk sekolah saja, rasanya kangen sekali."kata Hinata. Miru tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah kau peluk seperti itu, Miru-chan."sahut Kiba pura-pura ngambek. Di belakangnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Ah, Kiba-kun. Kau datang juga. Sasuke-kun dan..."kalimat Hinata terhenti begitu melihat pemuda berambut _blonde_ jabrik sedang menyengir kepadanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hay Hinata-chan! Apa kau sudah sehat? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku rindu sekali padamu!! Oh ya, aku membawakan buah kesukaanmu."Naruto langsung melangkah ke tempat tidur Hinata yang sedikit mendorong Kiba.

"Aduh, baka!! Bisa tidak kau pelan-pelan?!! Sakit tahu!"omel Kiba mengelus lengannya. Yang diomeli tak menyahut.

"Ini, buah untukmu. Sebelum ke sini, tadi aku beli buah dulu untukmu. Agar kau semakin sehat dan membaik. Hehehe."tawa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata tersenyum malu.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.." Hinata menerima keranjang buah dari tangan Naruto dengan wajah yang tersipu malu. Sasuke menggeram. Digenggam eratnya bunga yang dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Hehehehe, aku khusus belikan untukmu loh, Hinata-chan. Kau sangat suka sama blueberry kan? Makanya kubelikan untukmu."celoteh Naruto riang. Hinata memakan 1 butir blueberry dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Eh, aduh Hinata-chan. Aku boleh pinjem kamar mandi bentar nggak? Kebelet banget!!"kata Naruto menahan hasratnya. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kamu keluar dari kamar ini, langsung belok kanan. Ada pintu, itu dia kamar mandi."ucap Hinata memberi petunjuk. Naruto langsung ngacir keluar karena sudah tak tahan.

"Eh, ada telepon. Ya? Halo? Kachaan? Ada apa? Apa? Sebentar." Miru keluar kamar sebentar karena ibunya menelpon. Kiba mengikutinya. Dan di situ, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke merasa canggung dan gugup.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Se-sepertinya kau gugup.."tanya Hinata yang melihat gelagat Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-ini... Aku mau memberikan ini untukmu.. Semoga kau suka.."kata Sasuke menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang sejak tadi dia pegang hingga membuat bungkusan buket itu sedikit kusut. Hinata terkejut. Ia menerima dengan rasa kaget.

"B-bunga?!"

"Ya."jawab Sasuke singkat. Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Kemarin, Sasuke menawarinya berangkat bareng. Sekarang, ketika Sasuke menjenguknya ia membawakan bunga untuk Hinata?

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun.. Ini, cantik sekali."Hinata meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di vas kaca bening yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Euhm.. Ya, baguslah kalau kau suka."sahut Sasuke dingin. Hinata tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke sedikit blushing lagi.

_Nih cewek kalau senyum manis banget sih.. Mana tahan gue ngeliatnya?!!! Arrgh, nih cewek bisa bikin gue gila kali ya.. Ingat Sasuke, lo itu UCHIHA!! Jaga baik-baik nama itu._

"Ah, leganya.. Loh, Miru dan Kiba kemana? Kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua?"Naruto sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia heran ketika melihat di kamar itu hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Euhm.. Ta-tadi Miru-chan sedang menelpon di luar.. Dan, Kiba-kun mengikutinya.. Jadilah, a-aku dan Sasuke-kun di sini.."jawab Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. Ia duduk di samping kasur Hinata.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya bunganya.. Cantik.. Aku suka.."puji Hinata memegang setangkai bunga Purple Grifilia yang ada di vas bunga milik Hinata. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu, menghela nafas.

"Hinata-chan, aku sudah tahu semua tentang Sasori dari Miru. Memang, kau dulu dan Sasori punya hubungan khusus?"tanya Naruto memegang tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin itu. Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"Y-ya.. Sa-Sasori-senpai dulu adalah.. Mantanku.."

"APA?!!!"teriak Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan. Mereka saling berpandangan karena teriak bersamaan. Hinata terkejut. Kenapa mereka bisa kompak begini?

"Mantan? Kelas berapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Kelas 1 dulu. Awalnya, dia yang menembakku duluan. Aku juga tak menyangka dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ta-tapi, setelah 2 bulan kami pacaran, dia meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padaku.."ucap Hinata mengenggam erat ujung selimut. Gadis mungil ini tampak takut mengingat masa lalunya.

"Meminta apa?"tanya Sasuke yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Dia.. memintaku untuk melakukan 'itu'... Aku tidak mau.. Karena dia terus memaksaku untuk melakukanya, akhirnya dia kuputuskan saja.. Tetapi, sejak dia kuputuskan dia malah bertambah buruk.. Dia memaksa ku, menculikku dan hampir.."Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia masih takut mengingat itu.

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan.. Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."kata Naruto mengusap bahu Hinata. Hinata tersipu malu.

_Hey Dobe, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!! Dasar kau tidak pengertian!!!_

"Ta-tapi, besok aku berangkat sekolah dengan siapa? Neji-niisan pasti bareng dengan Tenten-chan.."kata Hinata memandang dalam-dalam mata Naruto.

"Aku saja!!!" ajak Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan. Mereka saling pandang lagi. Membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Sebenarnya, ini ada apa sih? Kenapa Sasuke jadi ikut-ikutan peduli seperti Naruto?

"Denganku saja, Hinata-chan. Kalau memilih mereka berdua, aku yakin kau pasti bingung."sahut Miru yang tiba-tiba sudah di belakang Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga. A-aku bareng Miru-chan saja. Gomen Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun.."kata Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto dan Sasuke jadi salah tingkah.

Sasuke bergegas keluar kamar. Sedangkan Miru dan Hinata masih asyik ngobrol dan bercanda. Naruto yang penasaran dengan Sasuke, mengikuti Sasuke keluar kamar.

"Hey, Teme. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh.

"Apa?"

"Ehm.. Apa kau, punya perasaan yang sama sepertiku terhadap Hinata-chan?"Langkah Sasuke terhenti sejenak. Ada yang tercekat dikerongkongan.

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto.. Andai aku bisa menjawab 'ya', apa kau masih menerimaku sebagai sahabatmu? Aku memang menyukainya, mencintainya.. Tapi aku tak sanggup bila harus bersaing denganmu.. Kenyataannya dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku.. Tapi, aku bukan lelaki lemah.. Maafkan aku jika aku membohongimu..

End Sasuke P.O.V

"Hey, kenapa kau malah melamun? Jawab pertanyaanku."tegur Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke balik tanpa menengok ke Naruto. Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Aku hanya heran, kau yang biasanya cuek dengan wanita kenapa jadi begitu perhatiannya pada Hinata-chan? Hanya Hinata-chan saja?"ucap Naruto sedikit mencengkram bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Lebih mudah bagi kita untuk berpura-pura daripada bertingkah sesuai perasaannya. Itu akan menyakitkan untuk orang yang berada di sekelilingnya."jawab Sasuke dingin lalu pergi.

Naruto hanya terbengong, tak mengerti. Kata-kata apa itu? Lebih mudah bagi kita untuk berpura-pura daripada bertingkah sesuai perasaannya? Ada apa dengan bocah Uchiha itu?

"Sasuke.. Kau tidak membohongiku kan?"

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**

Readers!! Ah, akhirnya jadi juga chapter 5nya. Duh, maaf lama updatenya! Soalnya Blue mau ada U... *readers:UDAH TAHU!! Lo ada UAS kan? Balikkin mulu ngomongnya!! Ampe capek nih kuping!!*.

Ya udah sih sepele.. Hahahay!! Maaf kalau fict ini agak kacau. Lagi error nih otak. Kagak ada ide! Mau ga mau harus cepat-cepat update soalnya dah pada nungguin. Trus, tinggal klik kotak warna hijau ya!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!


	6. Chapter 6

*sujud-sujud* Terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga *lebay.

Hay readers!! Blue sudah kembali lagi dengan chapter 6 di tangan blue! *ngacung-ngacungin chapter 6*.

Hehehehehehehe, lama ga nungguinnya? Kalau lama, ya maklumin aja ya. Blue lagi nyari ide sampe ke lobang tikus makanya lama. Author itu kan butuh inspirasi yang mendalam supaya ceritanya lebih nyambung, lebih asyik, lebih seru, lebih asoy, lebih.. –dibekep sama readers-

Disclaimer: Tetep punya Om Kishi tercinta!! *meluk-meluk Om Kishi*. Ntar, kalau Om Kishi udah ko'it Naruto diwarisin ke saya ya Om?? –ditabok Om kishi-

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Hinata dan Miru berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sesekali Hinata mengenggam erat lengan Miru ketika segerombolan cowok berandalan menggoda mereka saat mereka berdua lewat di depan gerombolan itu. Wajar saja Hinata bertingkah seperti itu. Dia masih sedikit takut dan trauma terhadap laki-laki.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-chan. Aku ada di sini kok. Jangan takut ya."kata Miru berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang masih ketakutan itu.

"I.. iya.. Miru-chan.. A-aku hanya sedikit takut.."ucap Hinata menarik Miru menghindari tatapan anak-anak berandalan itu. Miru hanya menghela nafas. Yaah, walau begitu Miru tetap sayang pada Hinata.

Saat Hinata dan Miru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, semua tatapan mata tertuju pada mereka. Tidak. Hanya pada Hinata. Tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan apa-kondisimu-sudah-sedikit-membaik? Hinata hanya tersenyum saat teman-teman sekolahnya yang lewat menyapanya.

Greeek.. Pintu kelas 11-5 terbuka. Semua siswa di kelas itu tertuju pada 2 sosok gadis berambut indigo dan berambut biru langit yang sedang di depan ambang pintu. Sang gadis indigo tersenyum ke penghuni kelas. Bisa ditebak, mereka langsung menyeruak Hinata.

"Hinata, kau sudah masuk kembali?"

"Wah, apa kau sudah sehat? Kondisimu sudah membaikkah?"

"Ah, apa benar kalau Sasori-senpai itu hampir mencelakaimu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Teman-teman, Hinata-chan baru saja masuk kelas sudah diinterogasi seperti maling. Biarkan dia duduk dulu, baru kalian tanya satu-satu."keluh Miru pada teman-temannya yang sudah seperti gerombolan tawon. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata!!!!" seorang cewek bercepol dua menghampiri Hinata yang hendak duduk di kursinya dan memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba. Kalau saja Miru tidak menahannya, Hinata mungkin sudah jatuh.

"Aduh, Tenten-chan.. Keras sekali meluknya.. Untung aku tidak jatuh.."kata Hinata melepaskan pelukan Tenten. Tenten tertawa.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku rindu sekali sih sama kamu. Waktu dengar berita itu, aku langsung shock. Tidak menyangka kalau Sasori-senpai akan berbuat seperti itu padamu."ucap Tenten. Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Hay Hinata!! Kau sudah baikkan ya? Wah, sehari tidak ada kau di kelas ini, rasanya aku merasa agak kehilangan loh."seorang gadis berambut oranye yang diikat setengah menyeruak ke Hinata.

"Ah, Sasame-chan.. Kau bisa saja.. Ya, aku sudah agak baikkan.. Walau aku masih sedikit takut untuk pergi sendiri."kata Hinata menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Kebiasaannya kumat.

"Tenang saja, kita akan selalu ngelindungi kamu kok. Kan kita sahabat. Kami semua akan selalu jagain kamu agar kamu tidak di gangguin orang lagi."kata Tenten merangkul Hinata. Hinata tersenyum. Sungguh bahagia gadis Hyuuga ini memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

***

"Akhhh!! Kenapa sih harus ada pelajaran Fisika yang menyebalkan ini?! Sudah tahu aku benci dengan pelajaran ini!! Huh! Yang ngajar juga Ebisu-sensei. Menyebalkan!"celoteh Naruto membanting buku paket Fisikanya. Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca sambil mendengarkan mp3 dari earphonenya tentu saja tak mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Hey Teme, betah sekali kau berlama-lama baca buku membosankan itu. Mumpung masih ada waktu, kantin yuk? Lapar nih. Belum sarapan. Ojii-san tadi kesiangan, tidak sempat membuatkanku sarapan."pinta Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Yang disenggol hanya melirik sebentar, lalu melanjutkan bacanya.

"Woy Teme!! Dengarin orang ngomong!!"teriak Naruto tak sabaran. Sasuke melirik lagi, lalu melepas earphonenya.

"Kau ngomong apa?"

GUBRAK!!!! Ingin rasanya Naruto terjengkang ke belakang setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Jadi, sedaritadi dia berbicara sampai ludahnya muncrat dan nempel di jendela, Sasuke tak mendengarnya? Menghabiskan energi orang saja.

"Dasar menyebalkan!! Huh!"Naruto cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. Sasuke tak merespon. Ia kembali membaca buku Fisikanya sambil mendengarkan mp3 kembali.

***

KRRIIIING!! Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke kantin untuk mengganjal perut yang sedaritadi mengaum meminta mangsa. Tidak untuk Naruto. Gara-gara berusaha menyontek Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya, ia mendapat hukuman dari Ebisu-sensei dan disuruh menemuinya di kantor guru. Kini, hanya Sasuke sendiri di kelas.

"Huaaaaah.. Membosankan. Dobe sedang ke ruang guru. Lalu, aku harus apa?"gumam Sasuke sambil menguap.

Tok.. Tok.. Greek.. Seseorang mengetuk dan membuka pelan pintu kelas 11-3. Menampakkan seorang gadis bermata lavender yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ah, Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Uhm.. A-aku ke sini m-mau mencari Naruto-kun.. A-apa dia ada?"tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke hanya seorang diri di kelas itu. Sasuke sadar telah lama memandang gadis itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, ya. Dia sedang ke ruang guru. Sedang di panggil Ebisu-sensei. Memang, kau ada keperluan apa dengannya?"tanya Sasuke terdengar dingin. Yah, memang itu kan sifat seorang Uchiha?

"Ehm.. T-tidak.. A-aku hanya mau menyerahkan bento ini.. Bi-bisakah kau memberinya ini s-saat dia kembali?"Hinata menyerahkan sekotak bento berwarna merah dibungkus kain bermotif polkadot. Sasuke berdiri, berniat mengambil bento itu.

Entah apa Kami-sama mendengar doa Sasuke agar hari ini dia bisa bertatap mata dengan Hinata ataukah hanya sebuah kebetulan, kita juga tidak tahu. Ketika Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sedang di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak tali sepatunya yang lupa ia ikat. Sehingga, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Kalau jatuh biasa, tak masalah. Yang masalah adalah, Sasuke jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata.

Bisa bayangkan, mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti pengantin baru akan menghadapi malam pertama mereka di depan pintu. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang dalam-dalam mata lavender Hinata. Sasuke terpana dengan mata lavender Hinata.

_Wauuw.. Gue baru liat mata secantik ini.. It's a beautiful eye.._

Dan, tentu saja. Moment ini menarik perhatian banyak orang dan juga jeritan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!! Hinata-chan!!!"FC Sasuke dan FC Hinata berteriak bersamaan saat mereka melihat Sasuke dan Hinata sedang dalam posisi yang tidak selayaknya.

"Sakura!! Lihat itu!!"Fuuka menarik Sakura yang sedang asyik berkaca dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Spontan, kaca yang sedang dipegang Sakura jatuh dan pecah. Wajahnya memerah.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!!! HEY!! INI SEKOLAH!! DASAR MURAHAN!! BISA-BISANYA DIA MELAKUKAN ITU DI SINI!! APA MAUNYA?!!!"teriak Sakura melihat kejadian itu. Fuuka juga ikut-ikut panas.

"Ehm.. Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Bi-bisakah kau bangun? A-aku rasa, se-semua orang melihat kita.."kata Hinata menyadarkan Sasuke yang sedaritadi menatap matanya yang indah itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan buru-buru bangun dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hey Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata-chan?!"tanya Naruto sedikit membentak. Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang guru, dan melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan hati.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Dobe!! Ini tidak sengaja!!!"sahut Sasuke tak kalah kesal. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti nosebleed.

"Hey, Sasuke.. Kau.. Tidak sadar?"kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksud kau apa hah?? Dasar menyebal.."kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Hinata. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Wajah Hinata juga sudah semerah cabai.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Naruto bertampang seperti nosebleed, Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah, dan Hinata yang hampir pingsan?

Saat Sasuke akan bangun dari tubuh Hinata, tak sadar tangan kanannya **menyentuh **atau lebih tepat **memegang** dada Hinata. Lalu berikutnya, Hinata merasa pusing lalu gelap.

"Woy, Hinata! Aduh pingsan. Aku kan tidak sengaja."kata Sasuke mengguncang-guncang pelan tubuh Hinata yang mungil itu.

"Akh Teme!! Gara-gara kau sih!! Kenapa kau bisa berposisi seperti itu? Bukan aku saja yang tadi ada di sini!"kata Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menggetok kepala Naruto

"Baka!! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Dobe!! Sudah, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke UKS."Sasuke menggendong Hinata yang diikuti oleh Naruto. Membuat kesal para FC Sasuke dan FC Hinata.

"UARGH!! Apa sih mau perempuan itu?! Selalu mencari perhatian Sasuke-kun!! Awas saja, kita lihat nanti! Akan kuberi pelajaran kau, Hinata!"umpat Sakura membanting peralatan kosmetiknya.

***

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, hanya saja masih sedikit pusing. Ia berusaha bangun walau badannya sedikit terasa berat.

"Sudah bangun, Hinata-chan?"sebuah suara yang Hinata kenal menyapanya membantunya bangun. Hinata terkejut.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehe, syukurlah kalau kamu sudah sadar. Dasar Teme. Membuat kau pingsan saja. Minum dulu, biar kau agak segar."Naruto menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ke Hinata. Hinata meminumnya sedikit lalu ditaruh kembali.

"Me-memang, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau lupa? Tadi, Sasuke tak sengaja menabrakmu kan? Hingga jatuh dan menimpamu.. Dan, saat ingin bangun tak sengaja.. Tangannya menyentuh.. ehm.."kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Me-menyentuh apa?"

"I.. itu kamu.. Dada kamu.."Naruto menunjuk dada Hinata yang agak besar itu. Hinata melihat dadanya, lalu menutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah seperti biasanya. Memang, dada Hinata begitu besar sehingga ketika dia memakai seragam kelihatan sempit dan tidak muat.

"Hehehe.. Maaf Hinata-chan, aku bukan bermaksud yang aneh-aneh. Cuma, mau kembali menceritakan saja."kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Hinata masih menunduk.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Ah! A-apa kau tidak masuk kelas? I-ini sudah jam pelajaran kan?"ucap Hinata melihat jam di dinding UKS.

"Aku sudah minta ijin dengan Asume-sensei untuk tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. Aku ingin menemanimu di UKS. Takut kau kenapa-kenapa."Hinata tersipu. Segitu perhatiannya kah Naruto sampai-sampai dia meninggalkan pelajaran hanya untuk menemani dirinya?

Seseorang mengintip dari pintu UKS. 2 orang yang berada di dalam itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka. Mereka terlalu asyik sampai-sampai tak menyadari sekitar. Seseorang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menutup pelan pintu UKS itu. Berlari sekencang mungkin ke taman belakang sekolah dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di situ.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!! UAAGGGGHHHH!!!"Sasuke menonjok salah satu pohon besar meninggalkan sebuah bekas di batang pohon itu. Tangannya memar. Bengkak. Lebam. Mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kami-sama, berikan aku kesabaran. Ugh.. Kenapa selalu Naruto? KENAPA?!!!"teriak Sasuke lagi. 1 tetes air keluar dari kelopak mata Sasuke. Hangat. Sasuke menghapusnya.

"Apa ini? Air mata? Untuk apa seorang Uchiha menangis untuk hal bodoh seperti ini? Baka.."kata Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Bukan berhenti, air mata itu makin bertambah banyak yang jatuh. Sasuke terus menghapusnya. Ia tidak mau imejnya hancur karena setetes air mata.

"Jangan kau hapus air matamu. Buang saja. Semakin kau simpan air matamu, semakin berat beban hidupmu. Air mata itu adalah beban yang harus kau buang. Sehingga membuat dirimu sedikit lebih tenang."Seseorang menyahut. Membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

"Aniki???"

"Aku sudah tahu semua, Sasuke. Tanpa kau beritahu aku sudah tahu. Aku kakakmu. Dan kau adikku. Apa gunanya tali persaudaraan kalau tidak mengetahui satu sama lain?"Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke masih sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan kau hapus. Menangislah. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Tak apa. Menangis itu wajar."ucap Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke sesegukan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau mau cerita? Mungkin, bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih tenang."tanya Itachi. Bukannya bercerita, Sasuke malah menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Itachi.

Uchiha pun manusia biasa. Yang mempunyai perasaan lembut dan tersakiti ketika mereka terluka. Yang mempunyai air mata yang akan keluar ketika mereka terbebani. Air mata pun, sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang Uchiha saat mereka terluka oleh setetes... **cinta.**

***

"Kita harus bagaimana, Sakura?! Kita harus cepat bertindak! Atau tidak, Sasuke akan jatuh ke tangan Hinata!"ucap Fuuka memanas-manasi Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Aku juga lagi memikirkan cara bagaimana agar aku bisa menyingkirkan wanita gatal itu!"sentak Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di dahinya yang lebar itu. Fuuka ikut berpikir. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah Sakura.

"Aku ada ide bagus!"kata Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. Fuuka bangkit dari kasur Sakura menghampiri Sakura yang sedang tersenyum licik itu.

"Apa? Apa? Tell me, please!"pinta Fuuka memaksa Sakura.

"Besok kan aku ulang tahun. Hari Rabu. Dan, aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku itu di hari ulang tahunku itu."ucap Sakura membuat Fuuka semakin penasaran.

"Kau ini selalu bertele-tele! Cepat beritahu aku!"Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Fuuka. Dan, bibir Fuuka tertarik ke atas dan tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Sakura.

"Hahahahaha!! Sakura, kau memang cerdas! Hebat sekali idemu! Aku setuju itu."ucap Fuuka mengacungkan jempolnya. Sakura tertawa ganas. Ia tersenyum sinis seakan menertawakan Hinata. Seolah-olah dialah pemenang yang akan mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

***

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur oranye yang empuk. Mata biru langitnya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat sesosok gadis Indigo yang sedang tersenyum gembira.

"Akh, dia memang membuatku gila. Kami-sama, apa aku benar mencintainya?"gumam Naruto menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Dilihatnya sebingkai foto. Naruto mengambilnya. Menatap foto itu yang terdapat seorang lelaki tinggi jangkung berambut kuning jabrik seperti dirinya sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki bersama seorang wanita berambut merah agak oranye. Naruto memandang sendu foto itu.

"Otousan.. Okasaan.. Apa aku mencintai dirinya? Tapi, aku merasa tenang bila di dekatnya. Aku suka senyumnya. Tawanya. Matanya. Rambutnya. Semuanya. Apa aku mencintainya, Okasaan? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta tulus, Otousan?"gumam Naruto pada foto itu. Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala di luar kamar Naruto mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu.

"Naruto.. Boleh ojii-san masuk?"kata Jiraiya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Diletakkannya kembali bingkai foto itu.

"Ya ojii-san.. Masuk saja, tidak kukunci kok."sahut Naruto dari dalam. Jiraiya membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk ke kamar cucunya.

"Ada apa, Ojii-san? Tumben sekali."kata Naruto menggeser letak duduknya. Jiraiya duduk di samping Naruto dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Memang kenapa? Ojii-san kan cuma ingin bertemu denganmu saja."kata Jiraiya menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto terlihat gelisah. Jiraiya melihat gelagat cucunya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan pacarmu?"goda Jiraiya membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Naruto menunduk malu.

"Ojii-san sok tahu."

"Memang tahu. Tadi, Ojii-san tidak sengaja mendengar kau berbicara sendiri. Kau bilang kau mencintainya. Siapa?"tanya Jiraiya. Naruto tambah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jujur saja, Ojii-san tidak akan marah. Ojii-san kan juga pernah muda."ucap Jiraiya sedikit mendesak Naruto.

"Ya ojii-san. Ada seorang wanita yang kusuka."jawab Naruto akhirnya.

"Hmm.. Siapa dia? Sepertinya, membuatmu sangat tergila-gila."kata Jiraiya.

"Dia manis sekali, Ojii-san. Cantik sekali. Matanya yang indah, senyumnya yang menawan, rambutnya yang anggun. Wah, cantik sekali ojii-san! Aku suka sekali dengannya!!"ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu. Jiraiya tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat cucunya sedang dilanda cinta.

"Kalau kau ingin berusaha mendapatkannya, selalu berusaha di dekatnya saat dia membutuhkanmu. Karena, wanita itu senang sekali diperhatikan."

"Begitu ya ojii-san? Makasih ojii-san!! Ojii-san baik sekali deh!! Belajar darimana?"tanya Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Kau kira dulu aku menikah dengan Tsunade, nenekmu itu tidak dengan cara seperti itu?"ujar Jiraiya. Naruto menyengir. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, membayangkan kakek dan neneknya dulu berkencan.

***

Sakura menendang keras-keras kerikil yang ada di depannya. Bibirnya maju, alisnya ditekuk ke bawah membuat semua orang tak enak melihatnya.

"Huh, Fuuka bagaimana sih? Sudah ditungguin di Taman Konoha setengah jam, ternyata ada janji sama Shino! Heran, kenapa Fuuka sama Shino bisa awet gitu ya? Padahal, Shino orangnya diem dan cuek banget. Punya selera humor aja musti ngadain syukuran dulu. Huuffft.. Ino juga lagi jalan sama Sai lagi. Sama siapa dong shoppingnya?"keluh Sakura ngomel-ngomel sendiri karena tak ada yang menemaninya belanja.

Tak sengaja, langkahnya menuju ke sebuah lapangan basket dekat Konoha High School. Yang terdapat seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang melakukan _slam dunk_ dengan cool. Keringatnya bercucuran dari dahinya, membuatnya dirinya semakin terlihat tampan. Sakura tampak terpukau.

"Itu kan.. Naruto? Wauw.. Ternyata, dia keren juga kalau lagi main basket. Ah! Apaan sih, ingat Sakura, kau sudah menolak dia!! Hah, lagipula hanya pandai bermain basket saja tak perlu dipuja-puja"kata Sakura angkuh. Seketika, otaknya memberinya sebuah ide.

"Apa aku mengajak Naruto saja untuk shopping? Kan, kalau aku ajak dia, bisa kusuruh-suruh bawa belanjaanku. Hahaha! Yah, lebih baik gitu!"Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menegak minumannya.

"Hay, Naruto!"sapa Sakura pura-pura ramah dan manis. Naruto yang sedang minum hampir saja menyemburkan airnya. Tumben Sakura menyapanya? Ada apa? Hmm.. Pasti ada sesuatu. Tak mungkin seorang wanita yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah secara tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan sangat ramah? Aneh sekali.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto sedikit cuek. Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia melototkan matanya. Tak seperti biasanya Naruto bersikap angkuh dan cuek padanya. Biasanya, bila ada Sakura, Naruto akan mengejar dirinya seperti seorang maniak.

"Hmm.. Kau sedang sibuk tidak? Kulihat, kau sudah selesai bermain basket."kata Sakura basa-basi. Naruto melirik curiga pada Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, mau tidak kau menemaniku belanja? Nanti, akan kuajak kau nonton dan makan siang bersamaku."Sakura langsung mengatakan intinya tanpa malu-malu. Naruto hanya melengos. Dia sudah tahu itu. Tak mungkin Sakura jadi ramah padanya kalau tak ada sebabnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis pada Sakura.

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya. Aku capek sekali habis main basket. Dan aku, juga ada janji dengan Hinata-chan."Naruto menyambar tas selempang birunya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo seperti sapi bengong.

"Hinata? Hinata lagi?! Argh!! Wanita itu selalu merebut perhatian orang lain!! Sasori, Sasuke-kun, dan Naruto! Lalu siapa lagi? Tidak seperti biasanya juga Naruto menolak ajakkan ku. Huh.."Sakura merengut kesal melipat tangannya. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya terulas senyum licik.

"Naruto! Datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku besok jam setengah 5 sore! Kutunggu ya!"teriak Sakura sebelum Naruto semakin jauh. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Menengok ke Sakura dengan tatapan heran dan curiga. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto berjalan lagi ke rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Karena, saat ulang tahunku gadis yang kau sukai akan kuberi hadiah yang tak terlupakan..."

**TBC...**

* * *

Wauw, akhirnya selesai juga. Hmm, Blue agak mikir deh di chapter 6 ini. Sasuke agak OOC ya? Readers pada sadar nggak? Bwahahahahahahahahaha!! Baru tahu Sasuke bisa nangis hanya gara-gara cinta –di chidori-

Sakura perannya baru dikit banget di sini. Coz, Blue emang bikin fict full NaruHina. Para readers ada yang tahu nggak apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura pada Hinata? Ga da? Cacingan deh loh.. –digebukin readers-. Review please ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sial, sial, sial! Gara-gara kena virus, data chapter 7 hilang! Jadi nulis ulang dan updatenya lama deh! Arrgggghh!! Memang menyebalkan!!

Tapi, ga kerasa juga udah sampai chapter 7. Padahal, rencananya tadi Blue cuma mau bikin 3-4 chapter jha. Gara-gara para readers ga pengen cepet ending, jadi diperpanjang deh. Hahay!! Gini nih kalau udah namanya hobi gak bakalan bisa diberhentiin. Fuuuuh, Mama malah ngomel-ngomel karena Blue keseringan maen internet tagihan internet jadi melonjak (eheh busyet, malah curhat)

Disclaimer: Iya, iya.. Punya Om Kishi.. Kapan dong om, Naruto dan Hinata bisa jadi milik saya?!!! *frustasi.

Om Kishi: Nanti kalau ikan sudah bisa berenang di darat. Bwahahahah!!! *ketawa setan.* *blue pundung*

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Jam 4 sore hari. Langit terlihat cerah. Burung-burung saling berkicauan dengan indahnya. Gadis Indigo ini membiarkan angin melambai-lambaikan rambutnya yang panjang lurus itu. Mata lavender itu tak juga lepas memandang langit. Menggenggam sebuah foto dengan erat. Pandangannya berubah, tertuju pada foto itu. Menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ sedang melakukan _shoot_.

Kurasa, tanpa kuberitahu sepertinya kalian sudah tahu sendiri siapa lelaki itu. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki pertama yang bisa membuatnya insomnia berminggu-minggu. Tapi, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kalau Hinata benar-benar sangat mencintai Naruto, mengapa dia dulu berpacaran dengan Sasori?

Saat pertama masuk Konoha High School, Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sudah menyukai Sakura. Hinata mengetahui hal itu. Tentu saja, hati Hinata terasa hancur. Pecah berkeping-keping. Ia merasa, tak ada harapan lagi untuk menyukai Naruto lagi. Disaat itulah Sasori menyatakan cinta pada Hinata. Hinata menerima begitu saja karena dia ingin menutupi luka yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan berusaha melupakan Naruto walau dia rasa itu mustahil baginya.

Tapi, Hinata merasa dirinya memang bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa memilih orang yang berniat mencelakainya? Bukan menyembuhkan lukanya? Bahu Hinata bergetar. Kejadian itu mengingatkan Hinata pada traumanya. Terlalu buruk untuk diingat.

Tetapi, beberapa hari ini Naruto tampak sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Ini membuat kepercayaan dirinya bangkit lagi. Walau masih sangat malu-malu, Hinata tetap yakin bahwa suatu saat Naruto pasti akan membalas perasaannya karena dia tetap tidak akan menyerah.

Ada 1 hal lagi. Foto Naruto yang digenggam Hinata itu bukanlah Hinata yang memfoto. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengambil gambar Naruto secara diam-diam, kalau saja baru dilirik Naruto dia sudah menjatuhkan diri ke tanah? Hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Miru lah yang mengambilkan gambar Naruto secara diam-diam. Tak tega juga Miru setiap hari melihat Hinata yang selalu membayangkan Naruto. Lalu dia berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan gambar Naruto untuk Hinata. Kalian membayangkan seperti apa wajah Hinata setelah Miru memberinya foto Naruto?

Merah seperti cherry. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti orang habis berlari sejauh 10 km. Dan, pasti kalian menduga dalam kehitungan ke tiga Hinata pasti sudah ambruk dengan indahnya ke bumi. Itu benar.

"Hinata, apa aku boleh masuk? Ini aku."seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata tersentak. Buru-buru disembunyikannya foto itu di bawah bantal. Dan, seseorang itu sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ah, Neji-niisan. Tumben sekali ke kamarku. Ada apa?"tanya Hinata begitu melihat Neji sudah di depan ambang pintu. Hanya pada Neji dan Hanabi, gaya bicara Hinata tidak gagap lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat adikku yang manis ini. Tidak boleh?"Neji menepuk kepala Hinata sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hinata yang empuk. Hinata tersenyum riang.

Mungkin kalau di sekolah, teman-teman Hinata dan Neji menganggap Neji sebagai orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Neji memang tidak pernah bercanda seperti dia dengan Hinata. Di sekolah, Neji biasa bersikap _stay cool_ dan cuek. Dia memang dikenal sebagai orang yang cuek tak mau peduli orang lain. Tapi, lain hal lagi bila di rumah. Apalagi kalau Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang berkumpul. Neji bisa berubah drastis 180 derajat dari orang sedingin Sasuke menjadi orang yang seheboh Lee.

"Boleh kok niisan. Tidak ada yang ngelarang kok. Malahan, aku senang banget niisan mau maen ke kamarku. Oh ya, Hanabi-chan kemana?"tanya Hinata celingukan melihat luar kamar.

"Biasa.. Paling lagi kencan dengan Konohamaru. Dasar, kecil-kecil sudah punya pacar saja. Padahal, aku yang sudah kelas 3 SMA PDKT saja belum berhasil."keluh Neji mengingat ketika ia berusaha melakukan pendekatan dengan Tenten dan membuatnya malu habis-habisan.

"Hihi, tenang saja Neji-niisan. Aku pasti bantu niisan dekat dengan Tenten-chan."kata Hinata bergelayut di tangan Neji. Neji mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa niisan?"

"Ehm.. Apa kamu menyukai pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang cowok dari kelas 11-3 yang nilai olahraganya di atas rata-rata?"tanya Neji dengan nada yang berubah menjadi serius. Hinata tersentak kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Darimana Neji tahu?

"Ehm.. Ehm.. I-itu.."

"Hehehehe.. Tidak usah takut.. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Cuma, aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati-hati. Jangan sampai kejadian kau dengan Sasori terulang kembali."Neji mewanti-wanti Hinata. Mendengar nama Sasori, Hinata langsung mendekap tubuhnya erat. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya kelihatan ketakutan. Neji kaget.

"Hi.. Hinata? Kenapa kamu? Ah, maafkan niisan ya. Niisan lupa kalau nama terlarang itu tidak boleh diucapkan. Maafkan Niisan ya."kata Neji menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan selimut. Hinata mengangguk.

"Niisan tahu darimana aku suka pada Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata. Neji tersenyum.

"Aku ini saudaramu. Kakakmu. Masa sih adiknya menyukai teman kakaknya tidak mengetahuinya? Aneh sekali."jawab Neji dengan senyuman jahil. Hinata melotot kaget.

"Loh, jadi niisan dan Naruto-kun itu.."

"Ya Hinata. Aku dan Naruto itu teman satu tim taekwondo. Kau tidak mengetahuinya kan? Naruto bergabung di taekwondo Hyuuga sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu kau belum mengenalnya kan? Nah, dari situlah aku tahu bahwa kau menyukainya. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan dari Naruto sih aku dapat info itu."Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku dapat info itu dari Miru."

"APA?!! MIRU-CHAN?!!"teriak Hinata histeris. Neji menutup kupingnya.

"Pelan-pelan Hinata. Tidak usah sampai segitunya. Ya, jadi kalau kau ingin melihat Naruto, tidak hanya di sekolah. Di tempat latihan dojo Hyuuga kau bisa melihatnya setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu jam 5 sore."goda Neji berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Niisan!"

"Hahahahahaha. Kau lucu sekali, Hinata. Sudah ya, aku mau mandi dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi dia datang."kata Neji membuat Hinata lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi lalu keluar kamar Hinata.

"Apa sih maksud dari Niisan? Aneh sekali."kata Hinata menyambar handuk hijaunya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dengan tubuh dibalut handuk hijau. Rambutnya diusap-usap dengan handuk kecil. Ia membuka lemari bajunya. Neji tadi mengatakan dia harus bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi 'dia' datang. Siapa 'dia' itu? Penasaran, akhirnya Hinata menuruti kata-kata Neji.

Hinata memilih sebuah _sex dress_ biru langit dengan sebuah pita putih di bagian dadanya. Dan tampak mutiara berkelap-kerlip di bagian bawahnya. Gaun yang sangat cocok dengan Hinata. Segera saja dia memakai gaun itu, lalu berdandan.

"Hinata! Ada yang mencarimu!"teriak Neji dari bawah. Hinata yang sedang memoleskan _lips gloss_ transparan. Segera saja Hinata turun ke bawah untuk menemui 'dia'. Dan, langkahnya _ter-pause_ ketika tahu siapa yang ada di depan ambang pintu itu. Wajahnya yang putih terkena bedak tadi, berubah merah.

"Konichiwa, Hinata-chan!!"

"Na.. Naruto-kun??"

"Hehehe, aku datang mendadak ya? Maaf ya tidak sempat kuberitahu. Tapi, Neji pasti sudah memberitahu kamu kan? Buktinya kamu sudah rapi begini."kata Naruto menyengir. Sekarang Hinata tahu. Neji berkata seperti itu agar ia cepat-cepat bersiap agar saat Naruto datang dirinya sudah rapi.

"I-iya.. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok."kata Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang merah. Naruto tersenyum dewasa. Cowok pirang ini terlihat sangat dewasa sekali dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Kemeja putih berlengan panjang (dan, lengannya itu di gulung sampai siku) dengan celana jins hitam, sepatu kets putih dan aroma parfum seperti coklat membuatnya terlihat keren dan manis. Tentu membuat Hinata semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Ehm, kamu manis sekali Hinata-chan."puji Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi coklatnya itu.

"Ah, Naruto-kun.."yang di puji hanya tersipu malu.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."kata Naruto ingin menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar..."Hinata kembali ke kamarnya mengambil sesuatu. Ketika dia kembali, sudah tersemat jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna ungu muda. Naruto hampir saja nosebleed kalau saja dia tidak sadar sedang dimana dia.

_Gila.. Sumpah, nih cewek manis banget. Kayak dewi khayangan. Ahhh.. Pantes aja gue ga bisa tidur seminggu ini. Insomnia gara-gara nih cewek. Wauuuw.._

"Naruto-kun?"tegur Hinata membuat Naruto kembali sadar dari alam bayangannya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"Ehm.. Gomen Hinata-chan.. Aku hanya terpesona saja ngeliat kamu.. Hehehehehe."Naruto cengir kuda menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salah tingkah. Hinata pun juga begitu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Hari sudah mau sore."Naruto menarik tangan Hinata ke sepeda pancalnya.

Hinata duduk miring karena tidak memungkinkan kalau dia duduk ke arah depan. Tentu saja karena dia pakai gaun. Naruto mengayuh pelan sepedanya. Angin sore begitu segar. Meniup-niup rambut kedua muda mudi ini. Dan, saat itu pun sedang musim gugur. Daun-daun merah maple berjatuhan melewati Naruto dan Hinata seakan-akan menyambut pengantin baru.

Dengan background matahari sore yang hampir tenggelam, di tambah pepohonan maple merah seperti api yang sedang berkobar membuat suasana bertambah romantis. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Naruto saat Naruto sengaja mengencangkan laju sepedanya. Orang-orang yang melihat itu mengira mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka dengan bersepeda ria di sore hari di musim gugur. Sungguh indah..

"Kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan.."kata Naruto menghentikan kayuhannya. Hinata memang daritadi tidak memperhatikan jalan karena terlalu senang dan gembira bisa memegang Naruto. Hinata buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"A-ano.. Gomenasai Naruto-kun.. A-aku tidak tahu sudah sampai.."kata Hinata menunduk. Naruto tersenyum.

"Lihat itu."Naruto menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Saat berangkat tadi, Naruto tak memberitahu kemana ia akan mengajak Hinata pergi. Dan, di sinilah mereka akhirnya.

Di sebuah padang bunga yang luas. Terdapat macam-macam bunga di situ. Ada mawar, dandelion, lavender, matahari dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata terpukau melihatnya. Apalagi banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di sana. Segera saja Hinata berlari kecil bermain-main dengan kupu seperti anak kecil hendak menangkap kupu-kupu. Naruto tersenyum. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Hinata memetik satu bunga mawar biru dan menciumnya.

"Hmm.. Naruto-kun, lihatlah. Cantik sekali ya mawar ini? Indah sekali."puji Hinata mendekap mawar itu. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa gaya bicara Hinata tak lagi gagap.

"Kamu tahu? Bunga ini, akan lebih cantik apabila disematkan di rambut indigomu."Naruto mengambil mawar itu dari tangan Hinata dan menyematkan di antara pita yang dipakai Hinata. Hinata tercengang. Wajahnya memerah kembali.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.."Hinata tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto tercekat.

Tanpa sadar, seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga mawar yang sedang berada di rambut Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Hinata-chan, ada kupu-kupu di kepalamu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Hihihi, lucu sekali."belum sempat Naruto mengambilnya, kupu-kupu itu terbang. Seekor kupu-kupu lagi datang menghampiri kupu-kupu itu. Dan, 2 kupu-kupu itu tampak menari-nari di depan wajah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh, kupu-kupu pelangi?"seru Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan. Mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. 2 kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauhi Naruto dan Hinata.

Mungkin karena tidak hati-hati, Naruto tersandung sebuah batu kecil dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata. Hinata terkesiap. Di padang bunga ini hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto. Wajah Naruto dan Hinata sangatlah dekat. Hanya berjarak sekitar 1 cm. Nafas Naruto terdengar menderu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"gumam Hinata. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata biru langit itu.

"Hinata-chan.."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang seakan mau keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto yang tanpa diberi perintah atau isyarat, mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hinata. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. 2 detik kemudian, bibir Naruto dan bibir Hinata sudah saling menyatu. 2 kupu-kupu tadi menyaksikan di atas bunga lavender dan bunga matahari.

"Ehm... Hmm.."

"Hemm.. Uhmm.." Mereka saling bergumam. Melumat satu sama lain. Beradu lidah di dalam bibir mereka masing-masing. Saat matahari sudah terbenam pun mereka belum juga menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Di menit ke 3, baru mereka sadar apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya. Mereka bangun lalu saling membelakangi. Mereka ingin sekali membenamkan wajah mereka ke dalam lumpur.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan.. Gomenasai.. Tadi, aku sedang tidak sadar. Maafkan aku ya? Apa kamu marah sama aku?"tanya Naruto sedikit gugup. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku setelah kejadian tadi.

"Ti-tidak kok, Naruto-kun.. A-aku malah senang.. Sebab, k-kamu adalah first kiss aku..."jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah paprika. Naruto menyengir kuda. Membalikkan badannya dan menarik badan Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Arigatou, aku senang sekali! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Hari sudah gelap. Dan, aku lapar sekali! Hehehehehe."celoteh Naruto riang. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruto seperti anak kecil.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang membaca menu itu. Seorang pelayan berambut biru agak ungu diikat ke atas bermata hitam dengan lisptik merah, ada sebuah _tag name _di dada sebelah kirinya bertuliskan 'Guren' sedang menunggu pesanan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ehm.. Aku pesan chicken teriyaki saja..."kata Hinata sambil menutup buku menu itu lalu menyodorkan buku menu itu ke Naruto.

"Dan minumnya, aku pesan Blue Coral Tea saja.."

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan... sashimi saja.. Minumnya Sweet Ice Moccacino."kata Naruto menyodorkan buku menu itu ke pelayan yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah, saya ulangi lagi pesanan anda. 1 chicken teriyaki, 1 sashimi, 1 Blue Coral Tea, 1 Sweet Ice Moccacino. Makanan bisa ditunggu selama 15 menit, terima kasih."kata pelayan itu seraya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, hari ini aku senang sekali. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Menyenangkan sekali jalan-jalan denganmu."ucap Naruto memain-mainkan sumpit yang ada didepannya.

"A-aku juga senang Naruto-kun.. Sebab, a-aku.."belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangan Hinata tak sengaja menyenggol kecap yang ada di depannya. Spontan saja, kecap itu akan jatuh.

"Eit!"Naruto menangkap kecap itu yang hendak jatuh ke gaun Hinata. Dan, lagi-lagi wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ralat, terlalu dekat. Seseorang yang jauh dari mereka melirik mereka dengan tatapan benci lalu segera pergi dari restoran itu.

"Ma-maaf Hinata-chan.. Hehehehehe.."kata Naruto salah tingkah. Hinata hanya tersipu malu. Makanan datang, mereka pun menikmati berdua.

"Naruto-niichan!! Sedang apa kau di sini?"seorang anak kecil berambut hitam menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Inari?? Sedang apa kau di sini?!"tanya Naruto kaget. Inari hanya menyengir kuda.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan temanku. Eh, aku sengaja lihat niichan dengan neechan ini. Siapa neechan ini, niichan? Pacarnya ya? Cantiknya.."cerocos Inari membuat wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Neechan namanya siapa? Pacarnya Naruto-niichan ya?"

"Hey, ini bukan urusan anak kecil! Hush! Hush! Sana pergi!"usir Naruto mendorong-dorong Inari. Inari hanya merengut kesal. Lalu, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Niichan, neechan ini sungguh manis. Sepertinya dia juga baik. Cocok sekali dengan niichan. Lebih cantik dari Sakura-neechan. Hihihi.. Aku tunggu di rumah ya!! Ja matte!"bisik Inari lalu pergi membuat Naruto mematung sejenak.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun?

"Eh, tidak kok. Tidak apa-apa!! Hehehehehehe!!"kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Itu adikmu ya?"

"Ya, dia adikku. Adikku yang kedua. Aku punya 2 adik. Karena aku adalah anak pertama."

***

GUBRAK!!! Sasuke membanting pintu keras sekali. Ia melempar jaket kulit hitamnya dengan kasar ke atas sofa. Menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Itachi yang sedang nonton tv. Wajahnya ditekuk, bibirnya maju ke depan.

"Ada apa kau datang-datang wajah kau ditekuk seperti itu? Tidak enak tahu di pandangnya."seru Itachi tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke sedang asyik mengganti-ganti chanel.

"Aku lihat mereka lagi."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa? Naruto dan Hinata?"Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku lihat mereka berdua di restoran Delicious. Mereka sedang makan malam berdua. Dan, itu membuatku muak!!" BUAK!! Sasuke melempar asbak di depannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Itachi hanya diam. Dia memaklumi sifat Sasuke yang arogan itu.

"Sudah malam. Tidur sana."perintah Itachi. Sasuke merengut lalu naik ke kamarnya. Itachi hanya menghela nafas begitu melihat asbak kesayangannya sudah hancur.

***

"Selamat malam Hinata-chan.. Cepat tidur ya. Jangan kemana-mana lagi."kata Naruto setelah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun.. Ja ne.."Hinata melambaikan tangan ke Naruto. Naruto membalasnya kemudian mengayuh sepedanya sampai bayangan dirinya menghilang.

Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mengganti pakaian dengan piyama coklat dan naik atas kasurnya. Mengambil sebuah foto Naruto dan memandanginya lama.

Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mengambil sebuah foto dimana terdapat seorang gadis Hyuuga bermata lavender sedang tersenyum manis pada seorang temannya. Sasuke mengambil gambar Hinata ketika ia melihat Hinata dan Miru sedang berada di Cafe Apanzzi. Kebetulan Sasuke melihat Hinata dan memfotonya.

Memandang lekat-lekat foto itu membayangkan gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi itu tentu mustahil. 1 penghalang baginya hanya seorang sahabatnya itu. Dia mau bersaing dengan siapa saja. Dia sanggup meruntuhkan semua penghalangnya. Tapi, tidak untuk sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang jadi penghalang itu Sasuke tak mampu meruntuhkannya. Sampai kapan dia harus berharap dan berkhayal di alam mimpinya? Sasuke juga bukan orang sekuat yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Naruto melempar kemejanya. Menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek biru. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah bantal. Sebuah foto. Hyuuga Hinata. Sudah seminggu ini gadis itu membuat Naruto insomnia. Entah apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sehingga membuat Naruto terbuai di alam mimpinya. Di foto itu, Hinata sedang tersenyum lembut ketika sedang membaca buku di Taman Konoha.

3 orang, dalam waktu sama menatap foto orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka merebahkan diri mereka di bantal yang empuk. Menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Menutup mata mereka. Membuka mata mereka dan mengucapkan satu kalimat dalam waktu yang sama.

_"Kami-sama, kapan aku bisa memilikinya?"_

***

Jam 6.45. Miru datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Hanya beberapa anak yang sudah berada di kelas. Tentu saja, ini kan masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Dan lagi, anak-anak yang datang jam segitu rumahnya jauh. Yah, maklum saja mereka datangnya pagi sekali. Miru sengaja datang pagi karena hari ini dia ada jadwal piket. Kalau saja bukan karena Ibiki-sensei atau wali kelasnya itu, mana mau Miru datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk piket. Daripada disuruh nimba air 2 ember pake sendok, mending diturutin aja.

Ketika Miru sudah selesai piket, kelas mulai ramai. Beberapa anak telah datang dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Karena bel sekolah berbunyi 15 menit lagi, Miru menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku.

Greek.. Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang gadis lavender tengah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Senyum yang juga tak hilang-hilang dari wajahnya. Tampak sangat manis. Membuat semua cowok di kelas itu nosebleed dan membayangkan gadis itu di imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ada yang membayangkan sedang jalan berdua, makan berdua, nonton berdua, malah ada yang membayangkan (ehm..) mereka tidur berdua dan melakukan –sensor-

"Miru-chan!!!"Miru yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya menengok ke pemanggilnya. 2 detik kemudian, Hinata sudah memeluk erat Miru membuat buku Miru jatuh.

"Agh!! Hinata-chan, kau mengagetkanku saja! Ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak seperti itu! Tidak seperti kau biasanya!"omel Miru melepaskan rangkulan Hinata yang erat.

"Go-gomenasai Miru-chan, so-soalnya aku lagi senang sekali. A-aku ingin cerita padamu."sahut Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Oh kau lagi senang. Kenapa?"tanya Miru mengambil bukunya. Hinata tersenyum-senyum malu dan wajah sedikit memerah. Miru mengangkat 1 alisnya pertanda dia heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Ehm.. A-aku berhasil mendapatkan first kiss Naruto-kun.."

"HUAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAHHH???!!!"teriak Miru histeris. Hinata buru-buru membekap mulut Miru yang mengundang perhatian sekelas.

"Ssst.. Miru-chan, jangan keras-keras!"

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Tapi, apakah itu benar? Serius? Kau tidak bohong?"kata Miru dengan nada tidak percaya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aahhhh!!! Hinata-chan, kau hebat sekali! Sekarang aku yakin kalau Naruto benar-benar menyukai dirimu! Wah, Hinata-chan kau masih ada harapan!"ujar Miru memberi semangat.

"A-arigatou Miru-chan.." Saat bersamaan, bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan seorang guru cantik bernama Kurenai masuk ke kelas dengan membawa map tebal.

KRIIINGG!! Istirahat tiba. Seperti biasa, Hinata dan Miru berjalan ke arah kantin. Sambil tertawa-tawa riang, mereka melihat Sakura dan Fuuka dengan gaya mereka yang sedikit centil dan genit membagi-bagikan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna merah muda.

"Jangan lupa ya datang ke pesta ulang tahunku jam 5 sore nanti! Ow, ada Hinata. Hay Hinata!!"Sakura melihat Hinata dan menyapanya ramah. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura ramah. Ini membuat alis Miru naik.

"H-hay Sakura-san.."

"Oh ya, nanti jam 5 sore akan ada pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 16 di rumah. Kau datang ya! Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu loh, Hinata. Aku tunggu ya!!"kata Sakura memberi undangan kepada Hinata lalu pergi bersama Fuuka. Hinata hanya melongo keheranan.

"Hinata-chan, aku sungguh tidak percaya ini. Sakura mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunnya? Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk."ketus Miru tak percaya. Hinata menepuk bahu Miru.

"Miru-chan, kau tidak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu. A-aku akan tetap datang ka-karena Sakura-san sudah mengundangku. Le-lebih baik kita sekarang segera ke kantin sebelum kehabisan takoyaki."Hinata menarik Miru ke arah kantin. Mereka tidak menyadari 4 pasang mata melirik mereka sinis.

"Benar-benar bodoh. Mau saja dia kuundang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Padahal dia tidak tahu aku mengundangnya karena ingin membuatnya malu di depan orang-orang."kata Sakura melipat tangannya angkuh.

"Kau memang pintar, Sakura. Idemu benar-benar cerdik. Aku sudah membayangkan wajahnya yang akan memerah itu. Pasti aku tertawa terus-menerus membayangkan wajahnya itu. Hahahahaha!"sahut Fuuka.

"Tentu saja aku pintar. Jangan panggil aku nona Haruno kalau aku tidak secerdik rubah.."

***

Hinata duduk di depan pos satpam. Menunggu Miru yang sedang menghampiri Kiba di lapangan sepak bola. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat sangat bosan. Sudah hampir 20 menit Miru belum juga kembali. Sedang apa mereka? Pacaran? Jangan sekarang, nanti saja kalau hari sudah gelap kalian bisa berduaan sepuasnya tidak membuat orang menunggu.

"Hoy, Hinata-chan!"Hinata tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan yang padahal menurut dia itu cukup keras untuk mengagetkannya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Kau belum pulang? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Hmm.. A-aku sedang menunggu Miru-chan.. Ta-tadi dia bilang ingin menghampiri Kiba-kun di lapangan sepak bola. Tapi, sudah 20 menit Miru-chan belum juga kembali.."keluh Hinata melihat jam tangan coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Oh.. Ehm, Hinata-chan.. Aku ingin ngomong sesuatu nih."ucap Naruto sedikit gugup. Hinata sedikit heran dengan gaya bicara Naruto yang sedikit gugup itu. Apa Naruto mau meniru gaya bicaranya?

"Ngomong apa?"

"Hmm.. Ehmm.. K-kamu mau ga.. Nanti sore.."

"Hinata-chan!!!!!"suara melengking dari kejauhan 20 meter menyedot perhatian Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua. Naruto langsung mengumpat-ngumpat Miru di dalam hati.

_SHIT!! SHIT!! Kenapa nih bocah datang di saat ga di butuhkan?! Giliran gue ga mau ngomong penting ma Hinata-chan, dia ga muncul! Dasar sial!!_

"Aduh, gomenasai!! Kiba-kun tadi lagi diceramahi sama Gai-sensei. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Gai-sensei ceramah??"kata Miru dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Miru-chan.. Oh ya, Naruto-kun tadi mau ngomong apa?"tanya Hinata beralih ke Naruto.

"Eh.. ehm.. i-itu.."

"Hinata-chan, pulang yuk! Aku sudah ditunggu okasaan nih. Soalnya, aku janji pulang cepat mau bantu beres-beres rumah karena sebentar lagi kakek dan nenekku datang."pinta Miru setengah memaksa Hinata dan menarik Hinata menjauhi Naruto. Hinata tak bisa melawan karena begitu keras cengkraman Miru. Hinata hanya bisa menampakkan wajah seperti berkata gomenasai-nanti-dilanjutkan kepada Naruto.

"Ah, Miru menganggu saja!! Dasar! Padahal aku ingin mengajak Hinata-chan untuk pergi bersama ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Huh, pergi sendiri deh jadinya."keluh Naruto berjalan pulang dengan lunglai.

"Aduh, Miru-chan.. Pelan-pelan.. Tanganku sakit.. Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"tanya Hinata merintih pelan ketika pergelangan tangannya ditekan Miru dengan keras.

"Hehehehe, gomen Hinata-chan. Aku buru-buru banget. Kau tahu sendiri kalau okasaanku sudah marah, bisa kayak raja iblis keluar dari kuali."ucap Miru membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Pa-padahal tadi Naruto-kun se-sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Ta-tapi, kamu keburu narik aku.."sahut Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya. Miru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hehehehe, maaf banget ya Hinata-chan. Jadi menganggu waktu berduamu dengan Naruto."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Miru-chan.."

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Kau yakin mau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura? Aku jadi sedikit khawatir denganmu. Nanti, Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."kata Miru. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Tidak baik berprasangka buruk dengan orang lain, Miru-chan. Sakura-san sudah mau mengundangku berarti dia sudah mau menganggapku sebagai temannya."seru Hinata dengan dewasanya. Miru melengos.

Inilah susahnya mempunyai sahabat yang baik atau bisa dibilang terlalu baik pada orang lain. Hinata memang tidak pernah berburuk sangka pada orang yang mempunyai niat untuk mencelakainya sepertinya halnya Sakura. Hinata menganggap bahwa Sakura mengundangnya berarti Sakura sudah mau menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Ya sudahlah, kau memang terlalu baik pada orang lain sekalipun orang itu adalah musuhmu. Aku juga tidak memaksamu. Tapi, jangan lupa. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Karena aku tidak mau Sakura membuatmu malu."ujar Miru sedikit mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak ikut saja ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura-san denganku, Miru-chan?"

"HEEH?? Ah, aku tidak mau!"pekik Miru.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau lihat kan tadi? Dia saja tidak mengundangku. Walaupun dia mengundangku, aku tidak akan datang! Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka pada si setan jidat lebar itu!"ketus Miru melipat tangannya.

"Y-ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. A-aku tidak memaksa. Hmm.. A-aku pulang dulu, Miru-chan. Ja ne!"Hinata melambaikan tangannya ke Miru yang bersiap masuk ke rumahnya itu.

Hinata meletakkan tasnya ke atas kasur. Ia duduk termenung. Menatap kertas mungil berwarna merah muda yang dipinggirannya ada gambar kelinci dan balon. Hinata menghela nafas. Sebenarnya, dia juga agak takut untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Ia takut apa yang dikatakan Miru benar. Bukankah Sakura membencinya? Hanya karena Sasuke saat itu mengantarnya ke sekolah. Lagipula, bukan keinginan Hinata juga kalau saat itu dia bareng berangkat sekolah dengan Sasuke.

"Ehm.. Apa aku tidak ikut saja? Tidak, tidak. Aku harus menghadiri undangan ini. Masa sudah diundang tidak datang?"gumam Hinata. Ia melirik jam tweety yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Hah? Sudah jam setengah 4?! Pesta dimulai 3 setengah jam lagi. Aku harus siap-siap."kata Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka lemarinya. Hinata mengambil sebuah gaun yang dia kira sangat cocok untuk ke pesta ulang tahun.

***

Naruto membenarkan letak dasi hitamnya yang sedikit miring itu. Penampilannya benar-benar membuat orang berdecak kagum. Blazer coklat dengan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan sepatu milik ayahnya (yang author ga tahu sepatu apa namanya yang biasanya ayah author pakai buat ke kondangan). Rambutnya di biarkan acak-acakkan. Sungguh keren. Tetapi, pakaian itu sepertinya hanya cocok untuk ke undangan formal, bukan ke acara ulang tahun. Kalau bukan karena _dress code_ yang Sakura minta di undangan itu menyuruh semua undangan memakai _dress code_ (cowok memakai blazer,dasi dan sepatu hitam, cewek memakai _sex drees, _bando dan high heels) mana mau Naruto memakai ini. Menurutnya, lebih enak pakai celana dan kaus santai.

"Hihihi, Naruto-niichan pasti mau kencan sama neechan yang aku temui di restoran kemarin."gumam seorang anak kecil dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto menngerutkan dahinya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Inari? Seperti apa neechan itu?"tanya seorang anak kecil lagi yang lebih tinggi dari Inari dan ada sebuah giginya yang tanggal.

"Konohamaru-niichan, dia cantik sekali. Matanya indah, warna ungu gitu. Terus, senyumnya cantiiiiikkk banget. Aku suka sama neechan itu. Kelihatannya baik daripada Sakura-neechan yang seperti monster itu. Bweek.."kata Inari.

"Hah? Mata warna ungu? Seperti Hanabi bukan neechan itu?"tanya Konohamaru seakan menodong Inari.

"Iya! Iya! Kayak Hanabi-neechan! Tapi, agak beda. Neechan yang bersama Naruto-niichan itu rambutnya biru. Kalau Hanabi-neechan kan coklat."

"APA?!! ITU KAN KAKAKNYA HANABI?!! BERARTI, AKU DAN NARUTO-NIICHAN NANTI JADI IPAR DONG??"teriak Konohamaru kaget membuat kuping tuli.

"Hey, kalian berdua ini berisik sekali sih! Sedang apa di sini, hah? Kalau mau bisik-bisik yang pelan dong! Bodoh sekali kalian berdua!"omel Naruto yang sudah di depan mereka.

_Huh.. Dasar Konohamaru bodoh. Biar aku dan kau memacari kakak dan adik, kau tetap adik kandungku! Sejak kapan saudara kandung bisa jadi ipar? Idiot.._

"Ehehehehe.. Naruto-niichan.. Mau kemana kak? Mau kencan sama Hinata-neechan ya?"tanya Konohamaru memamerkan cengiran kudanya yang menurut Naruto bukan tambah lucu malah bikin eneg.

"Sok tahu kalian! Sudah, ini bukan urusan kalian. Niichan pergi dulu. Kalau ojii-san cari niichan, bilang saja niichan pergi ke ulang tahun teman. Sudah ya!"Naruto buru-buru keluar rumah karena dia hampir saja terlambat.

Sasuke turun dari mobil BMW hitamnya. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh jeritan dan teriakan dari para gadis disitu yang langsung mendadak pingsan melihat Sasuke begitu tampannya. Blazer hitam dengan kemeja biru dan dasi hitam, rambutnya yang disisir rapi, sepatu formal hitam yang mengkilat tak heran menyedot semua perhatian gadis di situ terutama Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"teriak Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke bergelayut di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke risih dan ingin melepaskan cengkraman Sakura.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku."pinta Sasuke. Bukan dilepaskan, Sakura malah memperat cengkramannya membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak, 'Woy sakit!!! Arrgg!! Lenganku!! Lenganku!!'

"Aku sungguh merasa senang sekali kau mau hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunku. Masuk yuk! Semua sudah menunggu loh."Sakura menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar itu. Sasuke menghela nafas.

Kalau seandainya saja, Sasuke saat itu tak melihat Sakura mengundang Hinata dan tak mengetahui bahwa Hinata diundang Sakura, mana mau dia datang ke pesta gadis yang tergila-gila pada dirinya? Membuat dirinya tersiksa saja. Karena ada Hinata, biar pun ada Sakura, Sasuke pasti datang. Yah, cinta memang rela melakukan apa saja walau mereka sebenarnya tak mau melakukannya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Rasa gugup datang kembali menyerang dirinya. Ia merasa minder karena semua yang diundang Sakura adalah orang kaya. Apa Sakura mengundangnya ingin membuatnya tidak PD karena hanya dia yang statusnya sederhana? Naruto menggeleng membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu. Dengan langkah tegap, ia masuk ke rumah Haruno itu.

Tak disangka, beberapa gadis yang melihat Naruto sedikit terpukau dan terpesona dengan dandanan Naruto. Naruto malam itu benar-benar terlihat keren. Beda sekali dengan Naruto yang biasanya ada di sekolah yang selalu memegang bola basket.

"Itu Naruto?"

"Wah, keren ya! Aku tak percaya Naruto bisa sekeren itu."

"Iya, iya. Tampan sekali. Wangi lagi."

"Naruto jadi tidak kalah kerennya dengan Sasuke."Bisikkan-bisikkan itu terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu.

Pesta hampir dimulai. Tetapi, yang ditunggu Sasuke belum juga datang. Apa dia tidak datang? Sasuke gelisah. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat gelisah itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa di sini? Pesta sudah mau dimulai."kata Sakura menggaet lengan Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Mungkin dia tidak datang. Ayo, pesta sudah mau dimulai."kata Sakura menarik Sasuke ke dalam. Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura sudah berdiri di depan kue ulang tahunnya yang kira-kira setinggi 45 cm. Dipinggirnya, dihiasi cherry dan coklat putih beberapa buah. Di kue itu tertulis, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRY BLOSSOM'. Saat Ino yang menjadi MC di ulang tahun Sakura itu akan berbicara, tiba-tiba seorang anak berteriak.

"Hey, siapa itu? Cantik sekali."Perhatian semua orang tersedot ke luar rumah.

Mereka melihat sesosok gadis Indigo yang sedang keluar dari limosin. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut dengan _sex dress _putih dari dada sampai lutut, wajahnya yang tak pernah dipoles make-up malam ini tampak cantik dengan lipstik ungu muda dan blush on _peach_. Kaki mungilnya dibalut high heels hitam. Rambutnya dihiasi dengan bando pita hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menganga tak menyadari bahwa 2 nyamuk sudah masuk ke mulut mereka karena terpana melihat Hinata yang begitu cantik malam ini.

"Go-gomenasai, Sakura-san. A-aku terlambat. Silahkan lanjutkan."kata Hinata setengah membungkuk. Para cowok di situ langsung nosebleed melihat kecantikan Hinata.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Gara-gara Hinata, semua perhatian undangannya tertuju pada Hinata. Tapi, dia berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak mau rencananya berantakan hanya karena moodnya jadi down.

"Ow.. Ow.. Hinata, kau tampak cantik sekali malam ini! Aku sampai terkejut dan terpana. Sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak mengenalmu."sapa Sasame yang muncul dari belakang Hinata. Hinata tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, karena semua undangan sudah hadir kita bisa lanjutkan pestanya. Sekarang, kita persilahkan Sakura untuk meniup lilinnya!"ujar Ino dengan semangatnya. Sakura menebar pesona dan dengan perlahan meniup lilin angka 16 itu.

"Horeeeee!!!"seru para undangan menepuk tangan mereka. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, karena Sakura ingin memberikan potongan kue pertama pada seseorang yang spesial pada tengah malam nanti, kalian dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu menikmati hidangan yang ada."kata Ino lalu meletakkan mic-nya kembali.

Naruto ingin menghampiri Hinata. Tapi, sepertinya sulit karena Hinata dikerubuti oleh teman-teman cowoknya. Bisa-bisa dia habis babak belur oleh teman-teman Hinata karena ingin mengajak Hinata berdansa. Naruto menghela nafas dan menuju ke tempat hidangan.

"Hinata, kau manis sekali sih. Aku jadi tambah suka padamu."kata Pain, seorang senior kelas 12-3.

"Te-terima kasih, senpai. A-aku mau mengambil makanan dulu."kata Hinata buru-buru ke tempat hidangan yang juga bermaksud melarikan diri dari gerombolan Pain. Hinata kan masih trauma terhadap laki-laki gombal dan genit.

"Fuuka, target menuju ke tempat hidangan. Jalankan rencana A."bisik Sakura yang disambut anggukan Fuuka. Fuuka mengambil sebotol minyak dari bawah meja. Celingak-celinguk, dan menumpahkan minyak itu ke lantai. Lalu, buru-buru dia pergi dari situ.

Fuuka dan Sakura ingin menyaksikan Hinata yang akan terpleset oleh minyak yang ditumpahkan Fuuka. Rencana mereka, ketika Hinata ingin mengambil makanan disaat itu Fuuka menumpahkan minyak dan membuat Hinata terpeleset.

Tapi, yang mereka harapkan tidak terjadi. Saat kaki Hinata menginjak minyak itu..

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!"

"Hupp.."Tiba-tiba Naruto yang sedang mengambil sandwich itu, refleks menangkap tubuh Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat wajah indah Hinata dari dekat. Sungguh manis.

"A-arigatou Naruto-kun.."kata Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya malu. Tentu saja kejadian itu juga disaksikan Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Argh! Sial!"Sasuke segera menjauh dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lain kali hati-hati."kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kikuk.

"Uhm... Go-gomenasai.."

"Hinata-chan, ma-maukah kau berdansa denganku?"pinta Naruto merentangkan telapak tangannya ke Hinata. Hinata terkejut senang. Ia menyambut tangan Naruto dan perlahan mulai berdansa dengan mesranya.

"Sakura, mission failed.."bisik Fuuka memanas-manasi Sakura. Sakura memukul meja dengan kuatnya.

"Brengsek! Tapi, kita masih punya rencana yang kedua. Dan, pasti akan berhasil!"

Jam berdentang pukul 12 malam. Tengah malam sudah datang dan saatnya untuk memberikan potongan kue pertama dari Sakura untuk seseorang yang spesial. Semua undangan bernyanyi bersama untuk Sakura yang sedang memotong kue.

"Potong kuenya.. Potong kuenya.. Potong kuenya sekarang juga.. Sekarang juga.. Sekarang juga.."

"Oke, aku akan memberikan potongan kue pertama ini untuk seseorang yang spesial."kata Sakura. Menatap Sasuke yang berada di belakang Hinata yang menurut Sasuke seperti tatapan monster hendak menerkam seseorang.

Tidak sengaja atau tepatnya pura-pura tidak sengaja, Sakura melangkah ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakang Hinata. Dengan senyuman liciknya yang juga Fuuka lakukan, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya. Piring kecil berisi kue itu juga ikut terjatuh atau tepatnya terlempar. Tepat ke wajah dan dada Hinata. Mengotori wajah dan gaun Hinata. Tentu saja itu membuat semua orang tertawa. Kalian bisa bayangkan wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan krim kue? Sungguh memalukan bukan?

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"Hinata..."

"Hinata-chan.."

Hinata malu. Sangat malu. Benar kata Miru, Sakura hanya ingin mempermalukannya saja di pesta ulang tahunnya. Sambil menahan air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya, Hinata berlari keluar dari rumah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kemenangan.

"Hinata-chan!!!"Naruto mengejar Hinata yang terisak-isak itu. Naruto bersumpah, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mempermalukan Hinata lagi.

"Hinata!"Sasuke hendak mengejar Hinata juga, tetapi tangannya keburu ditarik Sakura dan dicegah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana? Di sini saja. Hinata sudah ada Naruto. Lebih baik kau bersamaku di sini.."kata Sakura manja. Sasuke melengos. Ya.. Lebih baik Naruto. Meski dia yang mengejarnya, toh Hinata juga tidak akan merespon.

"Hinata-chan, tunggu.."Naruto berhasil menarik Hinata. Melihat wajah Hinata yang belepotan krim kue. Air matanya jatuh. Terisak-isak karena menahan malu. Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan pelan-pelan membersihkan krim di wajah Hinata.

"Jangan menangis. Biar pun wajahmu belepotan seperti ini, kau akan tetapi manis. Aku tidak bohong."kata Naruto menggoda Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun.."

"Jangan menangis ya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis. Apalagi wanita seperti dirimu."kata Naruto memeluk hangat Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

2 insan yang sedang berpelukan di bawah pohon maple merah. Sang bulan menjadi saksi dimana mereka saling mencintai meski orang itu mempunyai kekurangan. Naruto berjanji, sangat berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dari siapa pun. Dan, dia mengumpat Sakura yang telah mempermalukan Hinata.

_Sakura.. Betapa jahatnya dirimu.._

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Gomenasai readers, gara-gara komputer Blue kena virus updatenya jadi lama. Gimana? Suka ga ceritanya? Bwahahahahaha!! Jadi flulffy gini ya NaruHina. Tapi, sweeeeeeeettt banget. Inari ngapain lagi nyelip-nyelip di Naruto ma Hinata? Ganggu aja deh.. –digeplak Inari-. Apapun yang kalian pikirkan, tolong reviewnya ya.. Don't flame! Ganbatte ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

Aye, aye, ayeyeyeyeyeye!!! Uhuy!! –joget-joget gaje-. Chapter 8 akhirnya selesai! Dengan penuh perjuangan dan pertumpahan darah yang hebat –lebay- akhirnya Blue berhasil menyelesaikan chapter 8!! Maap ye, sodara-sodara, abang, mpok, babe, enyak (napah jadi betawi? Author edan!). Hahaha, Blue lagi sarap (emang!). Ending fict ini mungkin akan selesai di chapter 9 atau 10. Okey dah, ga usah banyak bicara dan basa-basi langsung aja baca.

Oh iya, ada 1 hal yang Blue perlu sampaikan. Seorang teman bernama Mugiwara piratez bertanya pada Blue dan belum sempat Blue jawab.

Mugiwara Piratez: Hohohoho, jawabanmu ada di chapter ini. Blue mau kok jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Berhubung kamu tidak ada account ffn, jadi Blue tidak bisa jawab. Blue jawab di sini saja ya, sekaligus kamu bisa membaca fict Blue. Okey?

Disclaimer: Punya Blue!! *di bunuh Om Kishi*

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Seorang gadis berambut biru langit dengan mata orange ruby yang tajam seperti ingin memakan seseorang. Ia berjalan atau tepatnya berlari dengan tidak beraturan di koridor sekolah. Seperti pasukan perang akan menuju medan perang. Lantas saja membuat semua orang disitu mengerutkan dahi mereka dan sedikit ketakutan ketika melihat wajah ganas gadis itu.

"HARUNO SAKURA!! DIMANA KAU??!! MANA YANG NAMANYA HARUNO SAKURA?!! BRENGSEK!!"teriak gadis bernama Miru itu menyusuri setiap lorong dan kelas mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Dengan kalap, ia berlari ke arah kantin.

"Ya ampun!! Teiko-kun tadi malam ganteng banget! Kyaa! Penampilannya benar-benar keren!"pekik Fuuka menceritakan tentang semalam baru saja dia melihat konser Mikao Teiko (Artis dalam fict ini.) di tv.

"Iya, gila!! Keren banget sih!! Uuuh, ganteng banget. Aku pengen deh ketemu dia. Biar aku bisa cium-cium dia."sahut Sakura mengawang-ngawang.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak bermimpi, Sakura. Sasuke saja belum kau dapatkan kau sudah berkata ingin mencium Teiko-kun. Itu bagianku tahu!"seru Fuuka tak mau kalah.

"Heh, kau menyindirku ya? Lihat saja, Sasuke-kun pasti akan jatuh ke tanganku. Bukan gadis sialan itu. Lagian, kau kan sudah punya Shino. Nyadar dong udah punya status."kata Sakura jutek.

Sakura dan Fuuka mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah koridor sekolah yang menuju kantin. Sakura melangkah ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Baru saja melangkah 3 jengkal, tiba-tiba ia sudah terjatuh karena terkena tamparan seseorang yang begitu kencang hingga cukup membuatnya terpental dari tempatnya berdiri ke tempat Fuuka duduk.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan sih?! Miru, apa-apaan kau?! Menamparku sembarangan tak jelas!"ketus Sakura memegang pipinya yang merah terasa ngilu. Miru menghampiri Sakura. Semua siswa-siswi di situ melihat dengan tegang. Mereka tahu, Miru pernah mematahkan tangan seorang siswa jahil yang pernah mencoleknya sembarangan dan memakan waktu 3 bulan di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, mereka takut apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura.

"Heh!! Aku tak akan menamparmu kalau aku tidak punya alasan! Kau apakan Hinata-chan hah?!! Sudah kuduga, kau mengundangnya ke pesta ulang tahunmu hanya ingin mempermalukannya saja kan?!! Sakura, dengar baik-baik. Sasuke dan Hinata dekat itu tak lebih dari seorang teman! Jangan kau merasa cantik jadi siapa pun yang dekat dengan Sasuke selalu kau celakai! Hey, Sakura sadar! Sasuke saja tidak menyukaimu!"bentak Miru keras-keras membuat Sakura malu di depan umum. Sekarang dirinya yang dipermalukan oleh Miru.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Miru! Kau tidak ada hubungannya dalam masalah ini!"sahut Fuuka menghentakkan kakinya.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, bodoh! Tentu saja aku ada hubungannya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang berniat mencelakai Hinata-chan! Ini peringatan terakhir, Haruno Sakura! Sekali lagi kau buat masalah dengan Hinata-chan, kubuat kau menginap di rumah sakit selama 6 bulan!"ancam Miru lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Fuuka yang masih dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Mi.. Miru-chan.. A-apa kamu tadi melabrak Sakura-san?"tanya Hinata begitu Miru sampai di kelas. Miru menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Miru-chan.. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melabrak Sakura-san.."

"Tapi dia perlu di beri pelajaran! Kau terlalu baik padanya, Hinata-chan! Padahal dia sudah mempermalukannmu! Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit tegas?!"bentak Miru mencengkram bahu Hinata. Hinata terkejut. Sifat emosional Miru keluar lagi. Hinata tahu Miru tidak suka ia bersikap terlalu baik pada semua orang. Karena, belum tentu semua orang baik padanya.

"Haah.. Gomenasai, Hinata-chan.. Aku keluar kendali.."sesal Miru. Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."Drrtt.. Hp Hinata bergetar. Segera saja ia membuka pesan baru itu.

**From: Naruto-kun**

** Istirahat nanti, bisakah kau ke taman belakang sekolah? Aku tunggu.**

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Memang Hyuuga Hinata. Baru mendapatkan sms dari Naruto saja wajahnya sudah bersemu merah seperti itu. Dan, seseorang mengetahui isi sms itu ketika Naruto meletakkan handphonenya begitu saja di mejanya.

Sasuke hendak ke kamar kecil. Ketika akan masuk, tak sengaja ia mendengar Sakura dan Fuuka sedang berbincang-bincang di depan toilet wanita. Sasuke mendengar mereka berbicara tentang pesta semalam.

"Hah, rasakan itu Hinata. Aku yakin pasti dia malu sekali sekarang. Dan, tak akan berani keluar kelas."kata Sakura angkuh.

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Kau bisa melihat wajahnya? Penuh dengan krim kue. Sudah seperti badut. Hahahahaha!"tawa Fuuka keras. Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Tidakkah dia sadar aku mengundangnya hanya ingin mempermalukannya? Tepat sekali saat aku pura-pura jatuh, kue itu sudah melayang ke wajah dan gaun Hinata. Menarik. Hahahahaha!"ucap Sakura angkuh.

"Karena, aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun jatuh ke tangan Hinata.."

"Jadi, semua itu sudah direncanakan rupanya ya?"Sakura dan Fuuka terkejut tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah muncul di samping mereka. Matanya penuh dengan sorotan kebencian. Kalau Sasuke tak ingat mereka adalah wanita, mungkin Sasuke sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Sasuke-kun! Aku.. aku.."Sakura berusaha mengelak tetapi tak ada alasan yang tepat untuk membohongi Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku tuli?! Aku mendengar semua percakapanmu tadi! Sakura, aku tak menyangka kau sejahat itu! Asal kau tahu Sakura, sifatmu inilah yang membuatku tidak menyukaimu!"tuding Sasuke pedas. Sakura terkejut.

"Aku tidak suka dengan perempuan yang bukan siapa-siapa aku sudah sok-sok melarang orang lain untuk berdekatan denganku! Memang kau siapa? Suka saja tidak. Itulah yang membuatku tak suka padamu, Sakura! Perbaikilah dirimu kalau kau ingin dicintai orang yang kau cinta!"bentak Sasuke lalu pergi. Sakura diam mematung. Perlahan, air matanya jatuh. Fuuka mengusap bahunya saat Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu.

***

KRIIIINGG!! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Di saat semua anak pergi ke kantin untuk memberi makan pada perut mereka, Hinata malah pergi ke taman sekolah. Tentu saja menunggu seseorang yang tadi menyuruhnya ke sini. Dengan sabar dan hati senang, Hinata menunggu di bangku panjang. Semilir angin begitu menyejukkan. Hingga..

"Hinata.."Seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Hinata dan menyapanya. Hinata segera menengok ke arah pemanggilnya dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"Gawat! Gawat! Pasti Hinata-chan sudah menunggu!! Ah, Ebisu-sensei ribet banget sih! Hanya gara-gara aku lupa mengerjakan PR saja aku harus menulis sebanyak 5 lembar!"keluh Naruto berlari-lari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ketika sampai, ia menemukan Hinata sedang bersama seseorang yang ia kenal. Kotak yang berada di genggaman Naruto terjatuh saat melihat seseorang itu. Naruto terdiam di balik tembok itu. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke-kun.. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat marah denganku."ujar Sakura menggigit kuku kelingkingnya. Menelusuri setiap koridor mencari-cari sosok sekolah.

Langkahnya melaju menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Siapa tahu Sasuke ada di sana, pikirnya. Tebakan Sakura benar. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Tapi, tampaknya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Saat Sakura melangkah lebih dekat, mata Sakura membulat terkejut.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?"seru Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas. Mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat langit yang biru. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua itu? Ya, mungkin.. Tak ada kesempatan lagi selain sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hinata.."

"A-apa?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah siap, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu.

"Aku.. mencintaimu.."

Kalian bisa bayangkan wajah 3 orang yang sedang di tempat itu? Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu pada Hinata. Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mencintainya, padahal Hinata sama sekali tak pernah memberikan sedikit harapan pun pada Sasuke? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Naruto menggeram. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai tangannya terasa ngilu karena kukunya sendiri. Ternyata, dugaannya selama ini benar. Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Tetapi, kenapa Sasuke tak mau bermain sportif dengannya? Itulah yang disesalkan Naruto. Sasuke hanya berani bermain belakang. Naruto juga tidak akan marah kalau seandainya Sasuke berani mengaku ia juga mencintai Hinata. Naruto mau bersaing sprotif, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau Sasuke dan Hinata mendengar isak tangisnya. Air matanya turun deras. Dugaannya salah selama ini. Bukan Hinata yang mencintai Sasuke tetapi Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata. Ia bukan hanya merasa patah hati, tapi juga malu. Malu sudah menuduh Hinata yang tidak-tidak. Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata menyadari keberadaannya.

"A-apa?!! Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. K-kau bercanda kan?"tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng. Hinata semakin bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menyembuhkan lukaku saat bermain bola. Kau baik, lembut, ramah. Sosokmu seperti ibuku yang sudah lama meninggal. Maka dari itu, aku menyukaimu. Karena aku merasa nyaman bila dekat denganmu."Hinata benar-benar bingung. Kenapa perkataan Sasuke sama seperti perkataan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa mereka nyaman dengannya karena dirinya seperti sosok ibu mereka?

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tak pernah memberikan respon yang baik padamu.. A-aku tak pernah tahu kau menyukaiku.."

"Sekarang kau tahu. Dan, aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto kan?"tebak Sasuke membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Aku tahu itu. Tetapi, itu tak membuatku menyurutkan keinginanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku butuh jawabanmu. Aku ingin secepatnya."kata Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Memandang Hinata lama lalu pergi. Hinata mematung disitu. Menangis. Ia merasa bersalah. Bersalah pada Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura.

Bukankah Sakura mencintai Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke malah mencintainya? Inikah sebabnya Sakura membencinya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia menyukai Naruto, tetapi Hinata tak tahu apa Naruto juga menyukainya. Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Hinata.

"Permainan yang bagus, Sasuke.."Sasuke terkejut ketika tahu ternyata Naruto ada dibalik tembok saat ia akan pergi. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Naruto?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Teme!! Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan dengan Hinata-chan hah?!!"bentak Naruto menarik kerah seragam Sasuke.

_Kami-sama.. Aku ketahuan.. Bagaimana ini? Akankah persahabatanku dengan Naruto berakhir sampai di sini?_

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau juga menyukai Hinata-chan, Sasuke?!! Kenapa?!! Apa kau main belakang?! Menusukku dari belakang, begitu?!"

"Aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, Naruto! Aku takut persahabatan kita akan berakhir kalau aku mengakui aku menyukai Hinata! Aku tak mau bersaing denganmu karena aku tahu Hinata lebih dekat padamu daripada aku!"ketus Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah menyakitiku! Sekarang kau sudah mengakhiri persahabatan ini! Sahabat macam apa kamu menusuk sahabatnya sendiri?! Kalau kau memang menyukai Hinata-chan, ayo bertanding secara sportif denganku! Jangan menusuk dari belakang!! Aku lebih suka kau jujur, daripada kau bohong! Kalau kau memang menyukai Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan melarangmu karena aku juga belum memiliki Hinata-chan!!! Benarkan?! BENARKAN UCHIHA SASUKE?!!!"teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak bisa menjawab.

Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mengarahkan ke wajah Sasuke bermaksud untuk menonjok Sasuke. Sasuke tak melawan. Walau dia sudah memegang sabuk coklat, dia benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk melawan. Sasuke merasa dia pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

"Ayo, tonjok aku. Tunggu apalagi?"pinta Sasuke setelah menunggu 20 detik agar Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke. Tetapi, Naruto tak menggerakan kepalannya.

"Huh."Naruto menurunkan kepalannya dan melepaskan cengkraman di kerah Sasuke lalu pergi. Sasuke memegang keningnya. Semua sudah ketahuan. Sekarang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Sasuke tertunduk menyesal.

Ternyata apa yang tidak diinginkan Sasuke terjadi. Naruto menjauh darinya. Sejak masuk kelas tadi, Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah duduk di samping Kiba karena kebetulan Lee tidak masuk dan akhirnya Naruto dengan Kiba juga dengan alasan menjauhi Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sasuke sudah tahu resikonya akan seperti ini. Dia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintai juga sahabat yang dia sayangi. Nah, apa yang bisa Sasuke perbuat sekarang?

"Naruto, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau duduk denganku. Padahal, kau dan Sasuke sudah seperti kembar siam lengket terus."celetuk Kiba ketika melihat Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Entahlah. Yang terpenting, aku tak mau duduk dengannya lagi. Orang yang bisanya menusuk dari belakang. Aku tak suka itu."kata Naruto lalu membuka bukunya. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu. Daripada jadi sasaran amuk Naruto, dia lebih memilih membungkam mulut.

***

KRIIINGG!! Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ketika semua siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menistirahatkan mata dan otak mereka setelah melewati pelajarannya yang membuat mata berputar-putar dan otak miring, tidak untuk satu orang. Sakura malah melangkahkan kakinya ke Taman Konoha yang kebetulan saat itu sedang sepi. Duduk termenung. Perlahan-lahan, air matanya jatuh. Sakura belum bisa melupakan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa melupakannya kalau kejadian tadi tepat di depan matanya. Sakura menangis, menarik-narik roknya sebagai pelampiasannya. Lalu, apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Toh Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya.

"Ini.."seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah tulisan -yang tampaknya disulam- bertulis Cherry Blossom. Sakura mendongak. Raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat orang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan itu.

"Hi-Hinata??"

"Ini.. Punya Sakura-san kan? Ta-tadi terjatuh di dekat taman belakang sekolah."kata Hinata menyerahkan sapu tangan Sakura. Tersenyum ramah. Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu. Bagaimana tidak malu menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah?

"A-aku tahu Sakura-san melihat kejadian tadi. M-maaf bila aku membuat Sakura-san marah lagi. Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar tak mempunyai niat menyakiti hati Sakura-san. A-aku juga tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun akan berkata seperti itu.."

"Untuk apa kamu minta maaf? Aku-lah yang salah!!"sahut Sakura dengan wajah beruraian air mata. Hinata mengelus pelan punggung Sakura.

"K-kamu tidak salah kok. A-aku tahu sebenarnya Sakura-san orang yang baik. Dan, a-aku juga tahu Sakura-san mencintai Sasuke-kun. Ha-hanya saja, cara Sakura-san mencintai Sasuke-kun salah."ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang ramah. Sakura menatap Hinata, lalu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Hinata terkejut.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.. Aku sudah jahat padamu.. Aku tahu aku memang egois. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Tapi karena tingkahku, sekarang aku kehilangannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh!!"umpat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-san, tidak boleh ngomong seperti itu. Belum ada kata terlambat. A-aku juga belum menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, aku tak akan menerima Sasuke-kun karena.. aku memang tak mencintainya.."ucap Hinata yang membiarkan bahunya basah karena air mata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.. Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Seandainya saja aku berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Pasti aku tidak akan menyesal seperti ini."kata Sakura masih terisak.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Sakura-san sebelum Sakura-san minta maaf padaku. A-aku juga tahu sebenarnya Sakura-san orang yang baik. Dan, a-aku mungkin bisa membantu Sakura-san untuk dekat Sasuke-kun.."kata Hinata berusaha menghibur.

"Benarkah?"Hinata mengangguk. Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Hinata.. Terima kasih.."ucap Sakura berulang kali. Hinata mengangguk. Gadis indigo ini menghela nafas lega. Ternyata, Sakura membencinya hanya karena sebuah salah paham.

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Biasanya, setelah pulang sekolah mereka akan bermain game online di warnet atau kalau tidak mereka akan nongkrong di Cafe Vernandz. Tapi kali ini, mereka tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sasuke tahu sekarang Naruto membencinya karena Sasuke sudah membohongi Naruto. Sasuke menerima semua itu karena Sasuke merasa dirinya pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

BRAAAKK!! Naruto membanting kuat-kuat pintu rumah ketika dia masuk ke rumah. Mengagetkan Konohamaru dan Inari yang sedang bermain PS, dan Jiraiya yang sedang menyiram kaktus kesayangannya. Dilihatnya Naruto naik ke atas kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan langkah terburu-buru. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikir Jiraiya. Ia meletakkan selang di samping bunga matahari lalu menghampiri kamar Naruto.

"Brengsek! Brengsek!! Sialan!! Sasuke sialan! Dasar pengkhianat! Menusuk dari belakang! UAGGHH!!!"Naruto melempar bantalnya ke arah pintu tepat saat Jiraiya akan masuk.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa datang-datang langsung marah-marah seperti ini?! Tidak seperti kau biasanya."tanya Jiraiya memungut bantal itu. Naruto memunggungi Jiraiya. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin bercerita dengan siapa pun.

"Hey, ceritalah pada ojii-san. Ada apa dengan dirimu? Ada masalahkah?"

"Ini bukan urusan ojii-san! Sekarang, bisakah ojii-san tinggalkan aku sendiri?! Aku sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan siapa pun!"usir Naruto. Jiraiya terkejut. Jiraiya akhirnya menurut, mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang ingin sendiri. Nanti dia juga akan bercerita sendiri dengannya. Sepeninggal Jiraiya, Naruto berdiri mematung. Air matanya perlahan-lahan jatuh membasahi lantai kamarnya. Menyedihkan..

Hinata bisa menenangkan Sakura yang tadi sakit hati. Sekarang, apakah dia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri? Rasanya cukup sulit. Pernyataan Sasuke tadi cukup membuatnya bingung dan sedih. Dia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke karena bisa membuat Sasuke mencintainya, di lain sisi hatinya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Hinata juga tidak tega untuk menolak Sasuke, tapi harus bagaimana? Dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya dan perasaan Sasuke. Hatinya benar-benar menolak kehadiran Sasuke dan hanya menerima kedatangan Naruto.

"Hinata..."tegur Neji tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Hinata yang sedang menangis di bantalnya. Hinata terkejut. Buru-buru diusapnya air matanya yang berlinangan itu.

"Ne.. Neji-niisan?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Ceritalah.. Jangan kau sembunyikan. Kalau kau sembunyikan, kau akan merasa lebih berat. Tak apa, ceritakan masalahmu padaku."kata Neji mengusap pelan punggung Hinata. Hinata langsung menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Neji dan menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi.

"APA?!! Sasuke bilang dia menyukaimu?! Mustahil!"sentak Neji sangat terkejut. Neji tak menyangka orang sedingin Sasuke bisa mencintai orang selembut adiknya, Hinata.

"I..iya niisan.. A-aku juga tidak percaya dia mengatakan itu.. Ku-kukira dia sedang bercanda atau membuat lelucon.. Ta-tapi, kulihat dari matanya dia serius.."isak Hinata di dada Neji.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Sekarang kau sangat bingung kan? Kau tak tega pada Sasuke, tapi di lain sisi hatimu hanya untuk Naruto."ucap Neji. Hinata mengangguk.

"Hinata, aku tak bisa membantumu banyak. Tapi kau harus jujur pada Sasuke bahwa kau memang tak mencintainya. Kau memang orang yang tidak tegaan, tapi dalam hal seperti ini kau harus bisa bersikap tegas pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan kau bohongi perasaanmu dan perasaan Sasuke. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan bagi dirimu dan Sasuke. Kalau kau memang mencintai Naruto, nyatakanlah. Dan kau harus bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sasuke bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintainya."kata Neji memberi nasihat.

Hinata termenung. Apa yang dikatakan Neji benar. Dia tidak boleh membohongi perasaannya dan perasaan Sasuke. Itu akan menyakiti hati Sasuke. Dan, Naruto? Hinata bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Neji membelai-belai rambut panjang Hinata. Menenangkan Hinata yang tengah terisak itu. Lama-kelamaan, Neji sudah tidak mendengar suara tangis Hinata.

"Hinata?"panggil Neji. Hinata tak menyahut. Neji melihat wajah Hinata. Ternyata, gadis mungil itu telah menutup matanya dan terdengar dengkuran kecil dari bibirnya. Neji tertawa kecil. Di rebahkannya Hinata di kasurnya, lalu dengan pelan Neji keluar kamar Hinata.

***

Jam 5 sore, Jiraiya sedang membersihkan toko bukunya. Jiraiya membangun usaha kecil-kecilan yaitu ia membangun toko buku yang tidak terlalu besar. Berawal dari hobinya yang suka menulis, jadilah dia mempunyai toko buku. Tidak besar memang, tetapi dia sudah mempunyai 2 cabang di Sunagakuen dan Kirigakuen. Semua penghasilan itulah yang mampu mencukupi kebutuhan Naruto, Konohamaru dan Inari. Saat sedang asyik membersihkan rak buku novel, Jiraiya merasa seseorang ada di belakangnya.

"Oh, Naruto. Ada apa kau ke sini? Tumben sekali. Mau membaca buku ya?"sapa Jiraiya ramah meletakkan kemocengnya. Wajah Naruto tertunduk, tapi raut wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi marah. Jiraiya duduk di meja kasir.

"Apa kau sudah mau cerita padaku?"tanya Jiraiya. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk disamping Jiraiya.

"Kukira, Sasuke sahabat yang baik. Ternyata tidak sama sekali!"umpat Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Oh, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?"

"Dia merebut Hinata-chan dariku, Ojii-san!!"teriak Naruto membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut.

"Merebut bagaimana? Kau juga belum pacaran dengan Hinata kan?"cetus Jiraiya.

"Tadi di sekolah, aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata-chan. Kusuruh Hinata-chan untuk menungguku di taman belakang sekolah. Saat aku disana, kulihat Sasuke dan Hinata-chan sedang duduk berdua. Dan, kudengar Sasuke bilang bahwa dia mencintai Hinata-chan. Aku tidak melarangnya untuk menyukai Hinata-chan, tapi bisakah dia bersikap sportif?! Kenapa harus main belakang?!"ketus Naruto memukul-mukul meja.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. Ternyata wanita ya."sahut Jiraiya manggut-manggut. Naruto memandang Jiraiya heran.

"Jangan hanya 'oh' saja, Ojii-san!! Bantu aku!"

"Hey Naruto, kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengalaminya? Kau tahu, ceritamu sama dengan ceritaku. Saat aku juga mencintai Tsunade, ternyata Orochimaru juga mencintainya. Aku juga pernah merasakannya."kata Jiraiya bernostalgia.

"Lalu, apa yang ojii-san lakukan?"

"Naruto, Sasuke pasti punya alasan mengapa dia tak mau bertanding sportif denganmu. Apakah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Jiraiya memegang bahu Naruto.

"Ya, katanya dia tak mau menyakiti hatiku bila aku tahu dia juga mencintai Hinata-chan."jawab Naruto. Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Itulah alasannya. Dia tak mau menyakiti hatimu. Baginya, kau juga sama pentingnya dengan Hinata. Sama-sama orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke tak mau kehilangan Hinata, tetapi dia juga tak mau kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu, dia menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Hinata kepadamu."kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus bohong?! Aku tak akan marah bila dia mau jujur, aku lebih suka secara sportif! Tak usah menusuk dari belakang!"sentak Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Kau pernah bilang kan kalau Sasuke tak pernah mencintai 1 wanita pun? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta. Apalagi yang dicintainya orang yang dicintai sahabatnya. Sasuke bukan orang yang berpengalaman, maka dari itu dia sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya. Harusnya kau bisa mengertikan? Kau sudah 3 tahun bersahabat dengan Sasuke, janganlah kau bersikap egois, Naruto. Sasuke punya alasan. Semua orang punya alasan jika melakukan hal itu."nasihat Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto diam mematung. Kata-kata Jiraiya memang benar. Sasuke punya alasan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, mungkin ini kali pertamanya Sasuke jatuh cinta. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia tidak keras kepala. Naruto masih saja marah dengan Sasuke. Otak Naruto berputar dan menghasilkan sebuah rencana yang sekiranya Naruto dan Sasuke bisa bertanding sportif.

***

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sasuke masih duduk termenung. Memain-mainkan bolpointnya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Sasuke benar-benar pusing. Kenapa perasaan itu harus ada? Seandainya saja Sasuke mencintai gadis lain, bukan gadis yang disukai sahabatnya.

"Hey, kau. Ikut aku."Tiba-tiba Naruto datang, dan langsung menarik kerah baju Sasuke menyeretnya ke lapangan basket. Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan Sasuke melepas paksa cengkraman Naruto dari kerahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"tanya Sasuke. Kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Naruto melemparkan seragam karate ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap dengan tatapan heran. Dilihatnya Naruto yang telah memakai seragam taekwondo.

"Kita bertarung!! Karena kau tidak berani bertanding secara sportif untuk mendapatkan Hinata-chan, sekarang kita adu fisik!!"kata Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Tentu saja itu memancing emosi Sasuke. Hey, Naruto memang kau siapa beraninya menghina Uchiha Sasuke di depan umum? Meski Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menghina dirinya. Segera saja Sasuke memakai seragam karatenya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih kuat."kata Sasuke juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat itu, ketakutan.

"Gawat! Aku harus segera mencari Hinata!"gumam Sakura. Ia berlari menuju kelas Hinata. Tetapi, belum ada 5 langkah Sakura melihat Hinata dan Miru di depan gerbang hendak masuk ke sekolah.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau begitu lemas sih? Tampaknya kau tidak semangat hari ini."kata Miru melihat wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk. Hinata menggeleng. Miru dan Hinata melihat Sakura tengah berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"Mau apa lagi?!"bentak Miru ketika Sakura sudah di depan mereka. Sakura terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Hinata."kata Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Naruto.. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berkelahi di lapangan basket! Sekarang!!"kata Sakura dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Hinata dan Miru kaget. Mereka saling pandang dan langsung lari ke lapangan basket.

Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bertarung dengan menyebut-nyebut namanya. Naruto hendak menendang wajah Sasuke, tetapi dengan lihai Sasuke menangkis kaki Naruto hingga membuat Naruto mundur. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak menuju perut Naruto. Naruto mundur, mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan memilintirnya.

"Akh!!"rintih Sasuke. Hinata menutup mulutnya terkejut. Hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, Naruto sudah menguasai semua tehnik taekwondo. Sasuke memegang tangannya yang sakit itu.

Tak terima diperlakukan seperi itu, Sasuke menyerang Naruto dengan kalap. Sasuke melayangkan kakinya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto bisa menangkisnya. Tak disangka, Sasuke juga melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terjatuh. Naruto bangun, Sasuke melayangkan lagi tendangannya dan berhasil ditangkis Naruto. Tetapi itu tak cukup membuat Naruto bertahan dengan serangan Sasuke. Sasuke menendang perut Naruto membuat Naruto terpental. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Uhuk.. Arrgh.."rintih Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit itu. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan kalap.

"Cukup!! Hentikan!!"teriak Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan! Jangan!! Berbahaya!"cegah Miru tetapi Hinata sudah terlanjur lari.

Sasuke melayangkan tinjunya dan tiba-tiba Hinata sudah berada di depannya, menghadangnya untuk menghajar Naruto. Tapi, pukulan itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Karena Hinata datang mendadak, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan gerakannya dan akhirnya Sasuke memukul wajah Hinata membuat Hinata terpental dan pingsan. Sasuke terkejut. Naruto lebih terkejut lagi.

"Hinata-chan!!!"Miru menghampirinya. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang membiru karena terkena pukulan Sasuke. Darah mengucur dari bibirnya. Sasuke hendak mendekatinya..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!!!"bentak Miru menonjok Sasuke. Sasuke merintih. Wajahnya terasa ngilu.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata datang tiba-tiba.."kata Sasuke berusaha menolong Hinata. Segera ditepis dengan kasar tangan Sasuke oleh Miru.

"Jangan sentuh dia, baka!! Naruto, kita harus segera membawa Hinata-chan ke ruang kesehatan!"perintah Miru. Naruto menggendong Hinata dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Semua orang disitu berbisik-bisik.

"Boleh aku obati lukamu, Sasuke-kun?"tanya seorang gadis yang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dan melihat Sakura yang dengan wajah iba melihat Sasuke. Tak ada tatapan dia sedang mencari kesempatan..

"Boleh..."

Naruto dan Miru mondar-mandir di depan ruang kesehatan. Miru tak bisa diam, dia khawatir dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto, keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya.

"Ah, Shizune-sensei. Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?"tanya Miru ketika Shizune keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya butuh istirahat saja. Memar di wajahnya tidak akan lama sakitnya. Kalau kamu mau, kau boleh melihatnya."kata Shizune lalu meninggalkan Miru dan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!"seru Miru menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlelap itu. Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang manis itu. Ah, siapa yang tidak tergila-gila pada Hinata bahwa tidak hanya wajahnya yang cantik tetapi hatinya juga cantik.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, sakit."rintih Sasuke ketika Sakura mengompres wajahnya. Sakura mengompres wajah Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Ma-maaf.. Sakit ya?"tanya Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia membiarkan Sakura membersihkan lukanya. Setelah mengompresnya, Sakura membalutnya dengan kapas dan plester.

Ketika Sakura mengobati lukanya, tak sengaja Sasuke melihat jari manis di tangan kiri Sakura. Dilihatnya sebuah cincin dengan batu imitasi berwarna biru. Itu.. itu kan cincinnya saat dia waktu kecil?? Kenapa bisa ada di Sakura?

_Cincin itu.. Cincin itu milikku waktu kecil.. Aku memberikannya pada seorang gadis di rumah sakit saat kaasan meninggal.. Apakah, gadis itu adalah Sakura?_

"Sasuke-kun, sudah selesai."kata Sakura menepuk tangannya. Dilihat wajah Sasuke lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih."kata Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dengan gambar beruang kecil di pinggir kanannya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

_Sapu tangan itu? Itu milikku waktu kecil.. Kuberikan pada seorang lelaki di rumah sakit yang saat itu sedang menangis.. Apakah, lelaki itu adalah Sasuke-kun?_

"Ehm.. Sasuke-kun.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, darimana kau dapatkan sapu tangan itu? Lucu sekali."tanya Sakura menunjuk sapu tangan yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini? Ini punya temanku saat aku kecil dulu.. Kau sendiri, cincin itu darimana kau mendapatkannya?"jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya balik.

"Dari teman masa kecilku.."jawab Sakura singkat. Dan kini, Sasuke dan Sakura percaya bahwa teman masa kecil mereka adalah orang yang sekarang ada di depan matanya.

Flashback mode: on

_Sasuke dan Itachi menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan gelisah. Itachi yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun dan Sasuke yang berumur 10 tahun tengah menunggu hasil kesehatan Ibu mereka. Dan, 2 menit kemudian seorang dokter berambut coklat keluar dari ruang operasi itu._

_ "Dok, bagaimana dengan keadaan ibu saya?"tanya terus mengucur keringat. Dokter muda itu menggeleng. Itachi tercengang. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya._

_ Sasuke yang belum mengerti juga arti gelengan itu, menarik-narik ujung baju Itachi._

_ "Niisan! Niisan, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan kaasan!!"pinta Sasuke memaksa. Itachi mengusap air matanya._

_ "Sasuke sabar ya.. Kaasan sudah pergi ke surga.."jawab Itachi. Walau masih berumur 10 tahun, Sasuke sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Air matanya turun begitu deras._

_ "Nggak!! Bohong!! Pasti niisan bohong!! Itu tidak benar! Kaasan tidak boleh meninggalkan aku! Kaasan sudah berjanji akan terus disampingku! Kaasan tidak boleh mati! Kaasan!!!"raung Sasuke memaksa masuk ke ruang operasi tetapi di tahan Itachi._

_ "Sasuke, kau itu laki-laki! Bersikaplah tegar!! Niisan juga sedih, tapi semua sudah terjadi!!"kata Itachi setengah membentak. Sasuke terkejut. Ia diam mematung. Lalu, 2 detik kemudian Sasuke lari meninggalkan Itachi. _

_ "Hiks.. Kaasan.. Kaasan bohong!! Kaasan selalu bilang akan terus disampingku dan menjagaku. Tapi, sekarang kaasan meninggalkanku!! Kaasan pembohong!"teriak Sasuke di bawah pohon rindang. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu disitu._

_ "Heeh... Kenapa kamu menangis?"tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang berwarna merah muda sambil membawa teddy bear kecil yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya._

_ "Siapa yang menangis? Aku tidak nangis!"kata Sasuke membela diri. Gadis kecil itu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan gambar beruang kecil di pinggirannya. Lalu, gadis kecil itu mengusap air mata Sasuke._

_ "Jangan menangis. Kau kan laki-laki, tidak boleh cengeng.."ujar gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat mata gadis itu. Emerald._

_ "Siapa kau?"_

_ "Namaku Sakura. Kamu?"_

_ "Sasuke."Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum. Tampaknya dia senang berkenalan dengan Sasuke._

_ "Jangan menangis lagi ya. Aku berikan sapu tangan ini untukmu. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Simpan baik-baik ya!"kata Sakura hendak pergi tetapi dicegah Sasuke._

_ "Aku harap kau juga bisa menyimpan dengan baik cincin ini."kata Sasuke menyodorkan cincin batu imitasi berwarna biru milik ibunya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Entah mengapa bila melihat senyum Sakura, dada Sasuke terasa berdegup kencang. Ada perasaan malu di dadanya._

_ "Untuk aku? Wah, terima kasih! Ini cantik sekali! Pasti akan kusimpan baik-baik. Aku harus pergi. Daaaaa!! Sampai jumpa lagi."Sakura melambaikan tangannya menjauhi Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berumur 10 tahun, dia bisa merasakan.. First Love.._

Flashback mode: Off

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasuke tak pernah menyukai 1 gadis pun disekolahnya. Karena Sasuke masih mencari-cari cinta pertamanya. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira Sakura adalah gadis kecil itu. Tapi, sifat mereka jauh beda. Sakura si gadis kecil itu sangat ramah dan menyenangkan, sedangkan menurut Sasuke, Sakura yang sekarang sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan. Dan, Hinata adalah gadis kedua yang dicintai Sasuke. Sasuke juga menduga awalnya Hinata itulah gadis kecil yang dicarinya. Tapi Sasuke juga mengingat bahwa rambut gadis kecil itu bukan indigo, melainkan merah muda. Namun, Sasuke sudah terlanjur mencintai Hinata dan tak bisa dibohongi lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Ino mencariku. Aku harus segera ke sana. Ja matte!"Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku lapangan basket itu.

***

Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Naruto sadar dia salah. Seharusnya dia tidak berbuat seperti itu. Jiraiya benar Sasuke melakukan hal itu karena dia mempunyai alasan. Sasuke memang tak pernah menyukai gadis di sekolahnya, setahu Naruto. Naruto memijat keningnya. Dan, 5 menit kemudian Naruto menyambar jaket oranye dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Dinginnya angin malam membuat Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya. Udara sedang tidak bersahabat. Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Dia masih bingung dan sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya hanya karena seorang gadis. Kini, Sasuke telah berdiri di sebuah rumah minimalis berpagar besi berwarna coklat. Ada rasa ragu di dadanya untuk memasuki rumah itu. Cowok onyx ini memegang pagar besi itu, lalu ditariknya kembali tangannya. Sasuke melengos. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat rumah ini, pikirnya.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Membuat orang berdiri saja."celetuk seseorang di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok yang dia kenal berada di depannya.

"Naruto.."

"Ahh, kau ini kemana sih? Kucari di rumahmu kata Itachi-niisan kau sedang pergi. Kucari di Cafe Vernandz kau tidak ada. Huh, seperti hantu saja kau menghilang di segala tempat."kata Naruto sedikit ketus dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Terlihat senyum kecil di wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf.. Tadi, sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi, aku ragu. Aku pikir ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat rumah ini."kata Sasuke menyesal. Naruto terdiam.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih marah padaku. Sekarang, terserah kau saja mau apakan aku. Kau boleh menonjokku, memukulku, terserah asal itu bisa membuatmu puas."sambung Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Sasuke pasrah. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar sahabatnya mau memaafkannya. Saat sudah tepat berada di Sasuke, Naruto menatap dalam-dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas. Sudah siap dengan tinjuan Naruto.

Tapi, tak disangka. Bukannya memukulnya Naruto malah menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat. Sasuke tercengang.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah salah paham denganmu. Aku seharusnya mengerti, bahwa kau tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak sengaja mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku pada Hinata-chan. Kau pasti punya alasan bukan?"kata Naruto.

"Naruto.. Arigatou.."

"Sudahlah, kita kan sahabat. 10 tahun kita menjalin persahabatan masa hanya dalam waktu sehari berakhir begitu saja? Aku juga tidak mau. Hanya karena seorang gadis, kita harus berpisah."kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang begitu dewasa.

"Hahahaha. Kau memang Dobe yang kukenal."sindir Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

"Heeeh?! Dasar Teme!! Sialan kau!!"

Naruto mengaduk es cappucinonya saat Sasuke menceritakan alasannya dia bisa terjebak dalam perasaan cinta yang tidak ia inginkan pada Hinata di Cafe Vernandz. Sesekali, cowok sapphire ini menyeruput esnya hingga menyisakan esnya saja.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Ojii-san juga berkata bahwa kau pasti mempunyai alasan mencintai Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku yang terlalu temperamental."kata Naruto mengaduk-ngaduk es batu di dalam gelasnya.

"Hey sudahlah. Sampai kapan kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Ini juga salahku. Tapi, aku rasa Hinata tidak mencintaiku. Kulihat dia lebih memilih dirimu."ujar Sasuke menyeruput jus tomatnya dan membuat semburat merah di pipi coklat Naruto.

"Ah, apa-apaan kau, Teme. Darimana kau tahu? Aku saja tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak."sahut Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Lihat saja sikapnya terhadapmu. Sangat perhatian kan? Dia juga tampak senang bila kau dekati. Mumpung masih ada kesempatan, nyatakan saja cintamu secepat mungkin. Maaf saja waktu itu aku mencuri start."canda Sasuke yang disambut pukulan kecil dari Naruto ke bahunya.

"Bisa saja kau. Tapi, aku ragu dan malu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku juga?"

"Aaah, kemana temanku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto? Orang berisik yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri tinggi. Tapi mau menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis saja dia menjadi ciut begitu seperti kerupuk."sindir Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto. Tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa tertantang.

"Kau meledekku ya? Lihat saja, besok akan kunyatakan cintaku pada Hinata-chan! Dan, caraku menembak Hinata-chan beda dari yang lain. Lihat saja besok!"ujar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mencibir. Memang Uzumaki Naruto..

***

Esoknya, Naruto bersiap berangkat sekolah. Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat, dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lebih dahulu. Saat akan melangkah keluar, dia melupakan sesuatu. Naruto mengacak-ngacak lemari bajunya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya ia bergegas melangkah keluar.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu itu mengerutkan dahinya begitu melihat Naruto yang baru sampai di sekolah sudah cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Terlebih lagi Naruto menjinjing sebuah kantong plastik yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa dari isi kantong itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Dobe?"tanya Sasuke melepaskan headset-nya.

"Hehehehehehe. Jawabanmu akan terjawab saat istirahat nanti."jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi heran.

KRIIINGG!! Itulah bunyi yang sejak tadi di tunggu-tunggu Naruto. Ia segera melesat keluar kelas, membuat kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi dan pergi entah kemana. Baru saja Sasuke mau mengajaknya ke kantin, Naruto sudah lari secepat burung unta.

"Hinata-chan, masih memikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Kau murung terus kulihat beberapa hari ini."kata Miru melihat Hinata yang bertopang dagu.

"Haah.. A-aku bingung Miru-chan.. A-aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun, ta-tapi aku juga tidak enak dengan Sasuke-kun.."keluh Hinata. Miru mengelus pelan punggung Hinata.

_"Mohon perhatian.. Hyuuga Hinata siswa dari kelas 11-5 segera menuju ke lapangan basket. Terima kasih."_seseorang memanggil Hinata melalu speaker sekolah. Hinata dan Miru kaget karena menyuruh Hinata untuk ke lapangan sekolah. Karena penasaran, segera saja Miru dan Hinata menuju lapangan basket.

Dan, mereka melihat beberapa murid cewek dan cewek (lebih banyak cewek..) yang sedang mengumpul di lapangan basket sehingga membuat Hinata dan Miru tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Kyaaaaa!! Keren!!

"Oooh, so cool!!"

"Gila, ganteng banget!! Kyaaaa!"teriakan para cewek itu semakin memperkuat rasa penasaran Hinata. Segera saja dia menyeruak kerumunan cewek itu dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang berada di lapangan basket itu.

Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Naruto sedang bermain basket dengan lincahnya. Bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Melainkan apa yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto memakai kemeja putih, jas putih, dan celana panjang putih. Di dadanya tersemat bunga mawar biru, menampakkan Naruto seperti seorang mempelai pria. Pantas saja semua cewek disitu berteriak histeris, bisa kalian bayangkan Naruto berpakaian seperti itu?

Naruto mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Matanya menangkap Hinata yang tengah berdiri memandang dirinya. Naruto tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

_Hehehehe.. Hinata-chan pasti mendengar pengumuman yang menyuruhnya ke sini oleh Kiba. Good job, Kiba._

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan, kau suka dengan penampilanku?"tanya Naruto. Wajah Hinata tentu saja memerah melihat Naruto begitu tampannya. Naruto menarik Hinata ke tengah-tengah lapangan dan menyedot semua perhatian orang-orang.

"Hinata-chan.."panggil Naruto lembut. Memandang dalam-dalam mata lavender Hinata. Yang dipandang hanya tersipu malu.

Naruto berlutut di depan Hinata. Memegang tangan kiri Hinata, seperti seorang lelaki yang hendak melamar kekasihnya. Sontak wajah Hinata semerah cherry. Siapa yang tidak malu bila seseorang yang kita suka melakukan hal itu di depan banyak orang?

"Sudah lama ingin kukatakan. Kau tahu? Sejak pertemuan kita di hutan itu, sejak kau selalu menemani hari-hariku yang sepi, sejak kau selalu menghiasi mimpiku, sejak saat itulah.. Aku.. Mencintaimu.. **Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata.. Would you to be my girl?**"pernyataan Naruto itu membuat semua orang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Lebih-lebih Hinata.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. A-apa kau serius??"tanya Hinata dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Naruto mengambil bola basket dan mawar biru yang berada di dadanya.

"Bila kau terima cintaku, kau lemparkan bola ini ke ring itu dan kau pakai mawar ini. Tapi, bila tidak.. Kau lemparkan bola ini ke wajahku dan injak mawar itu."kata Naruto menyerahkan mawar dan bola basket itu ke tangan Hinata. Hinata menerima dengan gugup.

Hinata mengarahkan bola basket itu ke arah ring. Sebenarnya, Hinata tidak mahir dalam basket. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa agar bola ini masuk. Mengambil ancang-ancang, dan 2 detik kemudian dilemparkan bola itu ke arah ring. Bola berputar-putar di besi ring yang membuat semua orang mengigit bibir bawah mereka termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah seperkian detik dan..

"SHOOOT!!!"Bola masuk dan disambut oleh semua orang yang berada disitu. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Hinata memegang dadanya lega lalu menyematkan mawar biru itu ke rambut indigonya. Manis.

"Hinata-chan!! Selamat ya!! Akhirnya keinginanmu untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto tercapai juga."ucap Miru menghambur ke pelukan Hinata diikuti oleh Kiba.

"Ah, a-arigatou Miru-chan.. I-ini semua juga berkat kamu.."kata Hinata tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar ketika melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?? A-aku.."

"Stop Hinata.. Jangan berkata apa-apa."sela Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau mau bicara apa. Aku memang tak bisa menyaingi Naruto yang berada dalam hatimu. Dari dulu aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto. Tak apa, tak perlu kau bersikap tak enak padaku. Aku sudah tahu jawaban atas pernyataanmu. Ya sudah, selamat ya."ucap Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. Hinata membalas uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Wah, wah kalau begini kita bisa double date dong? Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir kami? Ramen juga tidak apa-apa."sahut Kiba merangkul pundak Miru. Naruto memukul pelan bahu Kiba.

"Kau ini mau cari kesempatan biar bisa makan gratis ya? Dasar, baiklah. Aku traktir!"seru Naruto merangkul Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke tetap di tempat.

"Hey, Teme. Kau tidak ikut? Kutraktir!"teriak Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, kalau berubah pikiran ke kedai ramen ya! Ayo Hinata-chan!"Naruto menggandeng Hinata menyusul Kiba dan Miru yang sudah mendahului mereka.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sama saja dia makan hati kalau dia ikut dengan Naruto. Melihat Naruto dan Hinata suap-suapan? Itu menjengkelkan. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon rindang. Tak terasa, matanya terasa menghangat. Huh.. Payah, pikirnya.

"Heeeh.. Kenapa kamu menangis?"sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke. Suara itu.. Suara yang dicari-cari Sasuke 10 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Tampak seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng."

"Sakura?!"

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke-kun.. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa kau adalah Sasuke saat masih kecil itu."kata Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dan mengusap air mata Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya.

"Sudah tahu? Darimana?"

"Aku sering melihat kau membawa sapu tangan putih itu. Itu milikku saat kecil."kata Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, kau dulu mengatakan agar aku menggunakan cincin ini. Ini yang membuatku selalu mengingatmu, Sasuke-kun.."ucap Sakura mengacungkan jari manisnya.

"Tapi, kau bukan Sakura yang ku kenal waktu kecil. Dia tidak cerewet dan terlihat ramah."kata Sasuke belum percaya.

"Itu karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku tahu aku salah mencintaimu dengan cara seperti itu. Aku juga mengira Hinata menyukaimu. Tapi aku salah. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Bodoh!"umpat Sakura lalu terisak. Air matanya jatuh tumpah.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa dirinya menghangat. Ia tersentak lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke mendekapnya. Mendekap dengan sangat erat. Sakura terkejut luar biasa.

"Finally, i found you Sakura.. Please.. Don't leave me again.."bisik Sasuke merengkuh bahu Sakura. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Sasuke.

"I'm promise, Sasuke-kun.. I'm promise never leave you again.. I'm promise.."

Dalam satu waktu, 2 sahabat meraih cinta impian mereka. Hanya berbekalkan mimpi dan kepercayaan mereka bisa menemukan cinta mereka yang selama ini sudah merek lewati..

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

Woho!! Akhirnya selesai juga! Cepat atau lama? Mau cepat atau lama Blue tetep update kan? Hehehehe.. Wah, ada slight SasuSaku ya.. Bwahahahaha! Selain NaruHina, Blue juga suka sama SasuSaku. Jadi, penggemar NaruSaku dan SasuHina ga usah flame ya kalau mau review..


	9. Chapter 9

Ehm.. Ehm.. Gimana ya kata-kata sambutannya? Ehm.. uhm.. ahm.. ohm.. –ditabok karena lama- Hallo semuanya! Blue kembali lagi di acara... –digampar- Hehehehehehe, chapter 9 update! Nah, sesuai dengan janji Blue bahwa fict ini akan selesai di chapter 9 atau 10. Karena masalah NaruHina dan SasuSaku sudah selesai Blue di sini hanya menceritakan tentang perjalanan cinta mereka (kayak Take Me Out aja..) atau mungkin chapter 9 ini hanya epilog. Okey? Let's read!

Disclaimer: Huh.. Iya tuh punya Om Kishi! *nunjuk Om Kishi yang lagi ngorok*

Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9

**Rainbow Butterfly**

Dosen berambut hitam yang terlihat dari wajahnya tampak garang dan beringasan, melepaskan kacamatanya dan melihat jam tangan biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baik, waktu saya sudah habis. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan skripsi yang saya berikan tadi. Saya tunggu minggu depan."ujar dosen bernama Nagato itu melangkah keluar. Beberapa mahasiswa segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak keluar? Mau ke kantin tidak?"tanya seorang gadis pirang pucat bermata ungu menyapa Hinata yang tengah asyik mencatat tulisan di papan.

"Ah, tidak Shion-chan. Aku mau menyelesaikan mencatat dulu. Kalau mau duluan, silahkan."jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Ja matte!"

10 menit kemudian, Hinata memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ungu lalu melangkah keluar. Baru beberapa meter ia keluar kelas, seseorang menutup matanya membuat Hinata kaget. Dan, 2 detik kemudian Hinata tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Siapa aku?"

"Naruto-kun.."

"Ah, Hinata-chan mudah sekali menebaknya. Kenapa kau gampang sekali menebakku?"keluh Naruto yang tidak berhasil membuat Hinata bingung.

"Hihihi, kita sudah bersama-sama selama 3 tahun dan apakah itu tidak membuatku hafal dengan tanganmu?"kata Hinata. Semenjak ia berpacaran dengan Naruto, gaya Hinata sudah tidak gagap lagi.

"Dasar kau ini. Memang membuatku gemas saja."kata Naruto mencubit pelan pipi Hinata.

"Oi, oi Naruto. Ternyata kau di sini. Menjemput Hinata saja lama sekali."seorang lelaki berambut hitam emo muncul di belakang Naruto bersama gadis berambut merah muda.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku lama? Toh, kau kan bersama Sakura. Jadi tidak membosankan kan?"celetuk Naruto dengan tampang meledek.

"Hey, kalian sudahlah. Kenapa sih tidak bisa akur sebentar saja? Setiap ketemu ada saja alasan agar kalian bertengkar."sahut Sakura melerai Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Iya, daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita ke kantin yuk. Aku tadi di-sms oleh Miru-chan, katanya dia bersama Kiba-kun sedang menunggu di sana."kata Hinata menggaet tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto ke arah kantin. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya.

Sesampai di sana, mereka berempat melihat seorang gadis berambut biru langit sedang menyuapin sesendok nasi ke pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Waduh, waduh. Mesra banget deh."sindir Naruto menarik kursi di sebelah Kiba. Sontak saja, wajah Miru dan Kiba memerah.

"Apa-apaan kau. Memang kau tidak mesra dengan Hinata? Bahkan, setiap malam kau selalu berkhayal untuk bisa melaku-hmpp!!"Kiba yang sedang berbicara langsung dibekap oleh Naruto.

"Melakukan apa?"tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Hehehehehe, tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!!"elak Naruto.

"Jangan buka aibku di sini! Nanti kubocorkan rahasiamu pada Miru, ketika kau mengintipnya mandi!!"bisik Naruto mengancam Kiba. Kiba mendengar itu langsung ciut dan membungkam mulut.

"Oh ya, apa nanti malam kalian ikut?"tanya Sakura membuka obrolan.

"Ikut apa?"

"Aduh!! Reunian Konoha High School, darling! Kan udah 5 tahun sejak kita lulus SMA."kata Sakura mencubit pelan pipi Miru.

"Eh iya ya! Aku pasti ikut dong. Kan kangen sama tema-teman dulu."kata Miru.

Semuanya tertawa. Naruto mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Hinata di atas meja. 2 buah cincin putih yang tersemat di jari manis mereka menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Eh iya, Naruto, Hinata. Kapan kalian akan menikah? Kalian kan sudah bertunangan, pasti sudah ada rencana menikah dong? Sudah 2 tahun bertunangan, masa belum ada rencana menikah?"tanya Sasuke melipat tangannya. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama blushing.

"Hehehehehehehe. Rencananya, bulan April kami akan menikah.."jawab Naruto dengan semburat wajah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Berarti 2 bulan lagi dong?! Wah, selamat ya! Jangan lupa undang aku. Pasti aku datang! Pestanya yang meriah ya!"kata Miru girang. Naruto dan Hinata tertawa.

"Ssst, Naruto. Nanti kalau sudah menikah, ceritakan aku tentang malam pertamamu ya. Biar aku bisa praktek dengan Miru-chan. Hehehehehe.."bisik Kiba yang bisa di dengar oleh Miru.

"Kiba-kun!! Otakmu memang selalu mesum ya!"omel Miru menarik telinga Kiba.

"Aduh, aduh! Miru-chan, ampun! Sakit!"Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kiba dan Miru.

"Naruto, aku akan segera menyusulmu. Lihat saja, anakku pasti lebih hebat dari anakmu."sindir Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto.

"Apa? Mau menantangku? Lihat saja, keturunan Uzumaki dan Hyuuga tak akan pernah terkalahkan!!"balas Naruto.

2 buah cincin telah terkait. 2 hati telah menyatu menjadi 1 cinta yang abadi. Tak akan pernah ada yang memisahkan walau rintangan berusaha memisahkan. Di saat senang, susah, sedih, kecewa, cinta akan selalu mendampingi dan memperkuat hubungan kedua insan. Dan kini, Naruto dan Hinata tak akan pernah terpisah sampai waktu memanggil mereka berdua..

.

.

.

.

**END..**

* * *

Maaf ya readers kalau updatenya lama! Blue lagi males buka komputer sih, dan beberapa hari ini Blue sibuk di les. Hehehehehe.. *nyengir kuda*. Wah, selesai juga deh! Happy ending! Sesuai dengan janji Blue! Hahahahaha!! Review please!


End file.
